A Beautiful Lie
by likyboy's
Summary: James était sorti dans l'espoir de rencontrer celle qui lui ferait oublier sa belle Lily. Lily était sortie dans le but d'étouffer la douleur de perdre son amoureux. Ils se rencontrèrent... et il fallut souffrir pour s'aimer.
1. Lily Evans et James Potter

_Coucou à tous ... _

_Et oui, encore une nouvelle fic, une nouvelle aventure, de nouveaux persos, les anciens aussi ... Je vous souhaite d'apprécier cette petit fic sans prétention et de ne pas trop me détester de la torture que j'aime infliger à mon couple fétiche, j'ai nommé James et Lily. _

_Certains se posent la question donc : Oui, cette fic a été inspiré de la chanson éponyme du groupe 30 Seconds to Mars (Ecoutez là ! Il existe plein de sites : youtube, radioblogclub et deezer la possèdent tous, pour ne citer que ceux là!) Chaque chapitre commence par un extrait de cette dite chanson et pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas l'anglais, no panic, la traduction est à la fin de chaque chapitre ..._

_Bonne Lecture !  
_

* * *

**A beautiful lie**

**Chapitre 1**

_Lie awake in bed at night_  
_And think about your life_  
_Do you want to be different?_

Orange – Vermillon – Rouge

Orange – Écarlate – Cramoisi

Orange – Ocre – Nacre

Les yeux mi-clos, la tête bien calée contre son oreiller, Lily observait silencieusement le soleil se coucher et les rayons se refléter sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre à coucher. La variance des teintes, leurs inclinaisons, la beauté de la gloire de l'astre solaire, les ombres… puis simplement leur transparence profonde et prenante.

Les yeux grand ouverts maintenant, les rayons se faisant de plus en plus faibles, l'orange laissant place au rouge puis doucement le magenta, le mauve et enfin le bleu qui glisse. La sobriété de l'obscurité et le tranchant de la lune.

Elle voit tout, sur son plafond. Et elle se voit aussi. Elle, sa vie, son passé, son présent. Elle tourne la tête vers l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Une passade. Un copain pour l'été. Question de ne pas être seule.

Le plafond, la nuit tombant et ses draps, blancs et doux, tout juste bon à finir en publicité à la télévision.

Un sourire traînote sur ses lèvres. À nouveau, presque malgré elle, son visage se tourne vers son inconnu. Celui qui aurait dû lui être inconnu. Elle a passé une merveilleuse soirée. Ils ont batifolé et, elle doit bien l'avouer, elle n'a pas été déçue par ce presque homme-là.

Elle peut même prétendre à avoir été parfaitement comblée. Sa main se lève et se pose sur sa joue qui ne commencera pas à être rugueuse avant quelques heures encore. Pourquoi elle ne dort pas ?

Parce son inconnu, elle le connaît. Bien même. Elle l'a alternativement aimé et détesté durant longtemps. Six ans. Et le pire sans doute est que son inconnu la connaît aussi très bien. Peut-être trop.

Récapitulons. Lily Evans, 17 ans, allait rentrer à Poudlard pour sa dernière année dans exactement cinq jours. Ceci était sensé être son meilleur été. Devait, bien sûr. Elle l'attendait impatiemment. Il était sensé être merveilleux, rempli d'amour et de bonheur. Howard avait promis qu'il viendrait quelques jours chez elle, et qu'elle irait chez lui. Qu'elle rencontrerait ses parents. Pétunia avait promis de fermer son bec à venin. Et Lily n'aurait rien dit ni montré à Vernon de ses 'aptitudes monstrueuses'. Tout aurait dû être rires et sourires.

10 Août. Elle était sans nouvelles de Holly, sa meilleure amie, et sans nouvelles de Howard aussi. Elle s'inquiétait. Vraiment. Elle attendait toujours que l'été commence, qu'Howard l'invite – que le bonheur entre. Mais déjà il ne restait que deux semaines de vacances. Puis, une semaine plus tard, elle avait reçu une lettre, qui n'était ni d'elle, ni de lui. Mais d'_eux_. Bien sûr. Comme toujours. L'amour est un salaud, la vie est une chienne et sa meilleure amie se tapait son copain depuis plus de trois mois.

Et l'été avait bel et bien fini par commencer… Un été composé de pleurs, de sourires hypocrites et de cœurs brisés. Vernon avait demandé Pétunia en mariage. Elle rayonnait. Pire que ça, elle était devenue gentille, parce qu'elle nageait en plein bonheur, elle. Et maintenant, Lily la détestait. Pour de vrai. C'était elle, Lily, qui aurait dû être heureuse et souriante cet été. Pas Pétunia (accessoirement, elle aurait pu l'être si Lily l'avait été, mais pas à sa place !)

Vous connaissez un peu Lily Evans ? Caractère explosif oui, ce n'est rien de le dire. Et lorsqu'elle avait renvoyé avec rancoeur tout son bonheur au visage de sa sœur, elle ne s'était pas sentie mieux, juste pire. Un drôle de sentiment en fait. Elle ressentait le besoin d'être comprise, écoutée. Cajolée, bercée et aimée.

Et maintenant, il y avait un inconnu- connu dans son lit. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ses cheveux collaient à sa nuque. Elle était nue. _Et il y avait un garçon dans son lit_ !

Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ? N'était-elle pas sensée être Lily Evans, la fille la plus prometteuse de leur promotion, intelligente et raisonnable à la fois ?

Est-ce que perdre celui qui au fil du temps était devenu à vos yeux le grand amour devait cautionner qu'elle se soit habillée si courtement, maquillée si fortement et qu'elle soit sortie ?

Est-ce qu'être trahie par les personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde excuse qu'elle se soit laissée aller et dévergondée de la sorte ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait excuser sa conduite minable ? Son été pitoyable, sa rupture, son caractère impulsif ou son envie de bisous et de câlins ?

Bien sûr, rien ne l'excusait. Mais ça ne l'avait empêché de boire suffisamment que pour abandonner sa pudeur. Pour aller se frotter contre un gars mignon et bien foutu qu'elle n'était pas sensée connaître. Pour le ramener chez elle et pour le jeter sur le lit. Pour le déshabiller et lui montrer à quel point une préfète peut être sensuelle.

La chambre était rayonnante de lumière. Il devait à peine être huit – neuf heures du soir au moment où tous ses problèmes avaient disparus dans l'emboîtement de leurs corps. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Elle l'avait reconnu, bien sûr. Mais son esprit était tellement embrouillé que ça ne lui apparut être qu'un détail. Elle avait crié et lui aussi. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude. Sans doute sa sœur et son fiancé avaient-ils tout entendu.

Mais peu importe. Son âme, son cœur, son corps. Tout avait cessé de faire mal et de se déchirer pendant près d'une heure. Et c'était le seul important.

Lentement, les yeux de Lily se ferment, sa tête roule sur le côté et vient se nicher dans le cou de James Potter. Elle est apaisée.

_Qui a ouvert ces stupides volets ?_

Froncement de nez, yeux qui luttent pour rester fermés, soupir d'énervement.

_Qui m'a mis du poil à gratter sous le nez ?_

Nez retroussé, ridule entre les sourcils, main qui frotte.

Main qui rencontre une masse inconnue. Yeux qui s'ouvrent. Roux qui brille.

Paupières qui se referment violemment.

Souvenirs qui reviennent. Sensation d'un corps nu à côté du sien.

James Potter venait de se réveiller.

Étape 1 : se souvenir du prénom de la fille.

Étape 2 : se souvenir où il l'avait trouvée.

Étape 3 : la mettre hors de chez lui avant que ses parents ne rentrent.

James se décala légèrement sur le côté, laissant retomber la tête sur l'oreiller. Il jette un regard autour de lui. Bon, l'étape trois est en partie réglée, ils sont chez elle.

Il n'aime pas les chambres de filles habituellement, mais celle-ci est assez agréable. Plafond et murs blancs, sol bleu roi. Meubles en pin foncé, beaucoup de posters et autres décorations, de bons goûts : ni mecs anormalement musclés (ou déshabillés), ni filles anormalement belles (et trop habillées). Un mur peint à la main, beau dessin. Des bibelots, un grand miroir, une grande armoire. Très simple en somme et cosy.

Il aurait dû moins boire. Il ne se souvient jamais de ce qui s'est passé quand il boit. Son estomac est légèrement douloureux… okay, peut-être un peu plus que ça… vraiment.

Attrapant le couvre lit d'une main, il se précipita à l'extérieur, les toilettes, vite, les toilettes. Il partit dans le couloir, ouvrit toutes les portes, croisa une blonde à tête de cheval, et enfin déboucha sur la bonne pièce au moment où une bonne partie de son repas de la veille franchissait ses lèvres.

La fille blonde s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte.

« C'est qu'elle a bons goûts ma sœur » fait la fille avant de froncer le nez, l'odeur sans doute… « Enfin, un bon œil au moins »

« T'es qui toi ? » Grogna James en se relevant comme il pouvait en tenant le drap autour de sa taille. La fille haussa un sourcil. Il mit la tête sous le robinet d'eau, s'envoya une loquette de dentifrice dans la bouche, secoua le tout, cracha et le voilà prêt pour une nouvelle journée. Simple question d'habitude.

« La sœur de Lily » Son cœur manqua un battement. « Tu sais, la fille qui tu as fait hurler hier. C'était répugnant »

James, ne l'écoutant plus, se précipita dans le couloir, rentra dans la chambre et observa silencieusement le corps qui dormait à découvert dans le grand lit. Le roux de ses cheveux, les rayons du soleil sur la courbe de ses reins, ses fesses arrondies, ses jambes longues, sa peau fine.

Cette fois, son cœur est dans sa gorge, et pour une toute autre raison. Avait-il entendu correctement ? Voyait-il correctement ? Se pourrait-il que… Lily ? Il fit le tour du lit, et s'empêcha de regarder son visage directement.

D'abord ses pieds bronzés, ses chevilles fines, ses cuisses douces, son ventre plat, sa poitrine, deux ovales bien faits – parfaits à ses yeux, un collier en argent et enfin… Sa Lily. Lily Evans.

Il s'y était attendu. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de devoir se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Lily et lui avaient partagé le même lit. Et à en croire la courbature de son dos, ils avaient même fait bien plus que de dormir. Il déglutit péniblement. Ça, c'est une information difficile et des plus agréables à digérer.

Nouveau projet pour la journée : se refaire des nouveaux souvenirs avec Evans.

« Tu vas me regarder encore longtemps ou tu vas revenir au lit ? »

La voix le fit sursauter. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle ne dormait plus et le fixait.

« Tu… » S'entendit-il répliquer. Bravo l'éloquence Potter. Elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts à présent, elle le fixait avidement, son regard parcourant son corps et James se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son drap. Lily sourit quand elle s'arrêta au niveau de son entre- jambe.

« Ne me fait pas croire que je suis la seule à avoir envie d'un réveil câlin Potter » Elle s'assit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il vint à côté d'elle, et sa main caressa sa joue. Elle piquait légèrement maintenant. « c'est ta seule chance. Si tu pars maintenant, je n'oserai plus jamais croiser ton regard de honte »

« Lily » Soupira-t-il. Il posa à son tour sa main sur sa joue. Elle descendit jusqu'à son cou, puis saisit doucement son sein alors que la jeune fille entre- fermait les yeux. « Lily »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle sourit, se recula, le poussa sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui. « Fais-moi du bien Potter » Elle lui mordilla le cou, et il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui allait se passer : Son plus grand fantasme. Coucher avec Lily Evans. Et cette fois totalement sobre. Quasiment quoi. « Fais moi oublier tout le reste. »

Fallait-il s'inquiéter ? Sans doute. Cela faisait deux jours quand même. Deux stupides et longues journées que James avait disparu.

Okay, il avait envoyé un mot. '_Je serai occupé un moment. Sais pas quand je rentre'_. Mais vous n'êtes quand même pas sensé vous inquiéter quand votre meilleur ami – accessoirement votre logeur – s'absente pendant deux jours sans donner signe de vie autre que 'je serai occupé' ?

La dernière fois que Sirius avait aperçu James, il discutait avec une fille qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir que de dos. Après, il avait été happé par une folle qui avait commencé à s'entretenir avec lui sur le fait que le réchauffement de la planète n'était qu'un dogme auquel peu de gens devraient croire. Heureusement, c'était un bon coup – sans vulgarité.

N'empêche qu'il avait abandonné son meilleur ami dans un bar paumé d'un bled paumé avec une fille qui avait l'air tout aussi paumée. Et James était à moitié bourré quand il était parti.

Et maintenant, il avait disparu de la circulation depuis deux jours. Sirius soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Appeler les Potter et leur dire qu'il avait égaré leur fils ? Prévenir les autorités alors que peut-être James allait très bien et était en parfaite santé ? Préparer une rançon ?

L'animagus aperçut son visage fatigué dans la glace de la salle de bain et se décida pour une douche puis un sommet de maraudeur. Pour retrouver l'un des leurs. Remus et Peter pourraient bien faire le déplacement, il en allait de la survie de son frère !

Mais quand il sortit de la pièce d'eau, devinez qui il trouva allongé sur son lit, les yeux plongé dans le vide ? Dans le mile, James Potter avec un air absent et une mine encore plus fatiguée que la sienne.

« T'étais où Bordel ? » Demanda-t-il en terminant de se sécher. Pas de réponse.

Sirius se retourna dans sa fière nudité vers son meilleur ami qui n'avait bougé d'un millimètre. « Potter ? » Pas de réactions.

Sirius s'assit sur le lit, puis baisa la tête et se décida à quand même enfiler un boxer. Même s'ils étaient entre mecs, mieux valaient réunir de bonnes conditions. Si James avait une confession à faire, il ne le ferait certainement devant un Sirius nu. Juste question de ne pas associer cette confession et sa nudité.

« Okay, Potter, James ? Sirius appelle James sur Terre » Mais le visage de son ami restait obstinément fixé sur le plafond. Un air rêveur était collé sur son visage, et un sourire benêt flottait sur ses lèvres. Sirius ne l'avait qu'une fois comme ça. Le jour où Evans l'avait embrassé. Parce qu'il avait promis de ne plus la harceler après. Et il avait tenu promesse.

« Elle s'appelle comment ? » Demanda le brun, cherchant à attirer l'attention de son meilleur poteau. Mais rien. Il commençait à se demander si James n'avait pas été enlevé par des extraterrestres et remplacé par un robotique moldu. « James… j'ai un peu peur là. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi »

Un soupir d'aise passa ses lèvres entrouvertes. « J'ai fait une découverte »

« Ah oui ? Ça y est, enfin, tu es passé à autre chose qu'Evans ? » S'emballa Sirius « Tu ne vas plus nous parler d'elle tout le temps et la regarder comme la huitième merveille du monde ? »

« Ce n'est pas - » Essaya quand même l'autre

« C'est une fille, je le savais ! » Continua tout de même Sirius, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait avoir que raison. Tout d'abord, James était rêveur, apathique, souriant et de bonne humeur. Et puis, personne ne pouvait louper son gros suçon dans le cou. « Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? »

James tourna enfin la tête, rencontrant Sirius d'un regard profond et convaincu. Peu importe qui était la fille, il était accro, ça se voyait. « Ce n'est pas une autre fille Sirius. J'ai juste découvert une autre facette de Lily Evans que j'aime _vraiment _beaucoup … »

James était sur le quai de la gare, les mains dans les poches, patientant qu'_elle _arrive. Le monde s'intensifiait autour de lui, les étudiants, les parents, les au- revoir.

Au loin, il aperçut une fille pleurer dans les bras d'un garçon qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant noël. Une mère abandonner pour la première fois ses bambins. Les conseils des pères pour que l'année se passe bien. Les embrassades et les pleurs.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une pareille fin de vacance. Il rencontre Lily Evans – la fille avec laquelle il rêve de sortir depuis presque deux ans ! – dans un bar et couche avec elle. Mais, plus fabuleux encore, le lendemain, elle ne le met pas à la porte, elle ne crie pas que c'était une erreur et que c'était l'alcool. Elle lui saute dessus. Littéralement. Lui donnant rien de moins que l'impression qu'il est un fantasme longtemps refoulé par _elle_.

Mieux encore, après l'avoir garder captif deux jours (les deux jours les plus intenses et instructifs de sa vie…), elle lui fixe rendez-vous le lendemain. Et ainsi tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Quotidiennement, il venait chez elle. Les rendez-vous les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais eus. Ils ne parlaient jamais. Il entrait, elle l'emmenait dans sa chambre et ils couchaient.

Comme si c'était le seul but de sa visite. Comme si c'était essentiel pour elle. Nécessaire.

Puis, enfin, elle arriva. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche, en tulle, mi-genoux. Ses cheveux étaient peignés dans un chignon lâche sur le bas de la nuque. Mais son visage.

Son visage était emprunt d'une grande tristesse, d'une gravité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. En fait si, elle avait ce visage résigné et presque entaché de larmes indélébiles quand il sonnait à sa porte. Mais il semblait à James que le simple fait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision l'apaisait. Il pensait que quand Lily Evans voyait James Potter, elle se sentait rassurée et sereine. Qu'elle se sentait mieux par sa simple vue.

Il ignorait cependant encore ce qui l'avait mise dans un tel état d'abattement. Normal, puisqu'ils ne parlaient jamais. Et il pouvait même accepter ce genre de relation si ça pouvait étirer ses traits et les égayer. Ses yeux étaient moins tristes et parfois, il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres quand il était à côté d'elle.

Et puis, quand ils faisaient l'amour, elle était si pleine de vie, de passion, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de la confondre avec ce fantôme qu'elle était devenue durant cet été.

Traînant sa lourde malle derrière elle, elle passa devant lui, semblant ne pas le remarquer. Il soupira. Quoi d'étonnant qu'elle ne le voit pas quand ses yeux fixait le sol devant ses pieds ?

D'un mouvement instinctif, il l'attrapa par la taille, la tira près de lui et lui embrassa la tempe en susurrant « Bonjour Lily »

La jeune fille se détacha de lui et le regarda d'une telle manière qu'il ne s'était jamais senti si mal à sa place de sa vie. Un regard à faire geler un brasier sur place. Et avec ça, une moue dégoûtée, comme si le simple fait de l'apercevoir lui retournait l'estomac.. Et dire que seulement quelques minutes avant, il pensait que sa vue rassurait la rousse !

« Ne me parle pas Potter » Asséna-t-elle d'un ton froid. Ces simples mots lui donnèrent envie de la tuer et de l'embrasser en même temps. Tout ce qu'il y avait eu cet été ne pouvait pas ne rien dire ! C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! « Ne reprend pas la détestable habitude de chercher à me parler »

« Mais » Essaya-t-il de contrôler la fureur qui prenait vie en lui – elle le détesterait de hurler en plein King Cross le nombre de nuits qu'ils avaient partagé. « Cet été »

« Cet été est fini » Le coupa-t-elle froidement et sans plus d'explications. A l'autre bout du quai, James aperçut Howard Hughes fixer la scène d'un air mitigé. De là où il était, il ne devait pas entendre les mots, juste voir les visages et les corps. Mais ça n'empêcha pas James de se sentir comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur et de le hacher menu.

Le petit ami de Lily le fixait. Merde, comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule ? Et comment avait-elle pu trahir ainsi quelqu'un avec qui elle sortait depuis des mois ? Il posa un regard révolté sur elle, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et ne grimpe dans la locomotive en concluant :

« Cet été est fini Potter. Et tout ce qui se rapporte à cet été est fini »

_Allongée, dans ton lit la nuit_  
_Pensant à ta vie_  
_Voudrais-tu être différente ?_


	2. Holly Campbell et Howard Hughes

_Coucou à tous ..._

_Et oui, no dreams, je suis là à l'heure et pleine de bonnes intentions ...Et pour une fois pas grand chose à dire d'autre que Merci pour les reviews à tous et toutes ! _

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie**

**Chapitre 2**

_Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

« Je peux pas le croire… te faire rembarrer… avant même d'être entré dans le train » Peter, écroulé de rire sur sa banquette, se moquait allégrement du grand et génialissime (mots utilisés par le binoclard lui-même) James Potter qui, il fallait le reconnaître, avait tapé très fort. Surtout aux yeux de ceux qui ignoraient qu'il était plutôt celui qui s'était fait taper.

« Faut reconnaître… » Le soutint Remus, un sourire extrêmement amusé ornant également ses lèvres « Que tu as dû pulvériser tous les records cette fois » Il posa un œil sur Peter et se laissa également aller dans un éclat de rire.

James, boudant, était coincé contre le dossier de sa banquette et fixait ses amis d'un regard noir. Déjà, s'il s'était réellement fait rembarrer, il aurait pas trouvé ça marrant. Mais là – et ils ne le savaient pas – ses amis étaient en train de se moquer de lui… parce qu'il s'était fait plaquer.

Pire que ça. Non seulement il s'était fait plaquer, mais par la seule fille pour qui il avait jamais réellement ressenti quelque chose (bien qu'il ignore s'il était vraiment, comme le prétendait les autres, 'amoureux'). En plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez, cette dite fille s'était moquée de lui elle aussi, car elle était prise. Il n'était que 'la pièce de rechange' en attendant que son vrai chéri revienne de vacances !

Bon, effectivement, si être retourné quand elle rentrait dans la pièce, perdre ses moyens face à elle, avoir le ventre qui se tord et les poumons qui se vident d'air signifiait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et bien, on pouvait mettre cette phrase au passé. Car tout amour avait disparu. Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'infidèle. Encore moins quelqu'un d'infidèle à ce point de perversité.

James lança un regard énervé vers les deux garçons. Puis, sa tête se tourna vers Sirius – qui savait la vérité (en partie du moins)- et le simple fait d'apercevoir un sourire sur son visage lui planta une barre d'acier dans les poumons. Le rire était communicatif. James le savait. C'était simplement le contrecoup de la rupture (si relation il y avait eu un jour) qui l'empêchait de lui aussi s'écrouler. S'il avait simplement s'agit d'Evans l'envoyant valser au loin, il aurait ri avec les autres. Juste le temps que le silence tendu des retrouvailles s'efface.

Mais Evans l'avait plaqué parce qu'elle était sortie avec lui alors qu'elle avait un copain !

Et quel copain. Howard et elle étaient ensemble depuis quoi, dix ou onze mois maintenant. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble vers le début de la sixième. Juste après qu'elle l'ait embrassé en échange de quoi il arrêtait de la harceler/suivre/… et tout le monde à Poudlard disait la même chose : C'était le couple parfait. Même James (malgré sa jalousie étouffante) pouvait le reconnaître.

Ils allaient bien ensemble, c'était sûr. Tant physiquement (ils étaient très bien assortis et leurs enfants seraient sans doute merveilleux) que pour le reste. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que si un seul couple devait sortir de Poudalrd, rester ensemble, se marier avoir des enfants et tout le bataclan, c'était bien – ça ne pouvait être que – Lily et Howard.

Et cet été, Lily avait trompé l'homme de sa vie (James pensait qu'elle pensait sûrement qu'il l'était) avec lui, Potter. Le mec avec qui elle avait parlé dix fois poliment et à peine cordialement durant toute l'année précédente.

« On pourrait parler d'autre chose, non ? » Se plaignit-il aux maraudeurs qui le regardèrent avec une lueur espiègle.

Un sourire plus que suspect s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il ouvrit la bouche- mais ce qu'il dit disparut dans le bruit de la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrant. Quatre têtes se retournèrent simultanément pour voir apparaître Lily Evans dans l'encadrement, les yeux rouges et les cheveux rivalisant avec ceux de James.

Le silence tendu ne fut interrompu que par le reniflement sonore de la rousse. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Sirius et Peter se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Remus la fixait, semblant peiné pour elle et James tentait de la détester tellement fort qu'elle s'enfuirait bien vite loin de là.

« Je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais… » Elle renifla encore, quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappant de ses yeux « Il n'y plus de places et » sa main essuya sa joue d'un geste énervé- elle détestait être faible ainsi. « Est-ce que je…»

« Entre » Sirius se leva et alla attraper la malle de la demoiselle qui acquiesça et s'introduisit dans la pièce, raide comme un piquet. Elle prit place à côté de Remus, l'endroit le plus éloigné de James. Celui-ci la dardait d'un regard froid, inexpressif mais ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Remus serra un court instant la main de Lily, pour lui transmettre sa sollicitude. Le franc de James tomba : Remus savait ce qui avait mis Evans dans un tel état et pas lui. Alors que c'était lui, l'amant ! Pourquoi il n'avait pas eu droit à une confession sur l'oreiller ? Ah oui, Lily et lui n'avaient pas parlé une fois ensemble sauf pour choisir « quand », « comment » et parfois « où ».

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa dans la pièce, entrecoupé par le mouvement des têtes qui jetaient de petits coups d'œil discrets à Evans et qui se retournaient bien vite quand celle-ci les apercevaient.

« Vous pouvez… je veux dire – discutez » D'un mouvement rapide, elle tamponna ses joues, cherchant à faire disparaître quelques traces. « Vous pouvez – faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là d'accord ? C'est juste que – j'avais juste besoin de ne pas être seule » Elle les parcourut du regard, bien qu'évita soigneusement les yeux de James

« Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit Evans » S'enquit directement Sirius, tendu, car il avait toujours détesté ça : les situations gênantes où il sentait qu'une personne était mal à l'aise ou simplement pas bien et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider.

« Oubliez-moi, soyez vous-même… je dois reconnaître que vous êtes marrants quand vous ne savez pas que je vous espionne »

« Tu quoi ? » S'insurgea Sirius, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais James n'y mettait vraiment du sien, il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard et des yeux pareils… même Sirius devait reconnaître qu'il était intimidé.

Lily eut un sourire – figé et triste, tentant tout de même de soutenir la tentative du garçon. Puis, elle cala son regard émeraude dans celui de James, respira profondément, et quand elle tourna la tête, elle était redevenue froide et distante, maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle envoya un vrai sourire à Sirius cette fois, chaud et hypocrite au possible – mais cela seul elle et James le savaient.

Le jeune homme sembla comprendre clairement le message – celui de faire exactement comme si elle était soit absente de la pièce, soit comme si elle était un mec- un des leurs. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Alors, Rem' » Il envoya un regard lubrique à son ami, sans chercher à voir l'avertissement dans ses yeux, ni ses mains qui lui faisaient signe de ne pas se demander ça « Tu as enfin pu voir ce que Holly Campbell cachait sous sa jupe ? »

Remus soupira, et Lily retint un hoquet de surprise. « Désolé Lily, c'est vrai que c'est ta meilleure amie » S'excusa Peter pour l'autre. Mais Lily, bien malgré elle, sentit son corps trembler, de rage et de désolation.

Elle déglutit, l'impression d'avaler des barbelés et d'avoir la bouche aussi sèche que le Sahara. « Tu ne leur as pas dit ? » Questionna-t-elle Remus.

« Nous dire quoi ? » Croassa Sirius, vexé qu'elle sache quelque chose sur son meilleur ami qu'il ignore.

« Elle a rompu »

Trois mâchoires se décrochèrent et accessoirement, James détacha enfin son regard de Lily pour le poser sur Remus. « Mais tu- elle » Bafouilla Peter « je croyais qu'elle t'avait dit que – qu'elle t'aimait » Chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Lily ne put retenir le ricanement. Un des meilleurs moyens de se protéger de la douleur. Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais quelque chose Evans ? » Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« A ton avis Black, j'ai une tête à avoir envie de savoir ce que Campbell fait avec ses fesses ? » Répondit-elle agressivement. « Si vous m'excusez » Et elle quitta la pièce.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Remus. « Depuis quand elle appelle sa meilleure amie par son nom ? »

« Depuis que le dite amie se tape son petit ami je suppose » Soupira le lycanthrope. La tête de James se tourna si vite qu'il crut qu'elle allait se détacher de son corps.

« Quoi ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « J'ai reçu une lettre d'Holly- plus ou moins vers fin Juillet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Hughes à peu près au moment où on s'est mis ensemble - Sortir avec moi était son idée à lui pour que personne ne soupçonne qu'ils se voyaient. Puis, apparemment, ils ont décidé de dire la vérité pendant l'été »

« Campbell est sortie avec toi pour que personne ne soupçonne qu'elle sortait avec le copain de sa meilleure amie ? » Récapitula Sirius d'un ton choqué – et fait rare, il l'était réellement.

« Hughes a plaqué Lily ? » Peter était plus qu'abasourdi. Comment encore croire en l'existence de l'amour quand deux personnes si heureuses ensembles se séparaient ?

James fut plus perspicace. « Hughes a trompé Lily ? » Il se mit debout. « Campbell est sortie avec le copain de sa meilleure amie, mais c'est quoi pour une copine ça ? » Puis il se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » Interrogea Sirius en se levant à son tour - prêt à le soutenir.

« Je vais abattre mon poing dans sa sale tronche de vermisseau » il ouvrit la porte. « Et j'y vais seul »

James échangea un regard grave avec Sirius, puis sortit de la pièce. L'autre se rassit, tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installait.

James, dans le couloir, sentait la fureur prendre vie en lui. Et cela n'avait plus aucun rapport avec la « rupture ».

Lily était folle amoureuse de ce mec. Il le savait. James avait eu peur de ça - aucun mec n'était assez bien pour elle. Mais il fallait reconnaître que Howard Hughes était bien. Même lui - alors que Lily représentait tellement à ses yeux- pouvait le reconnaître. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Et il croyait que Hughes pouvait faire ça - combler Lily. Et il pensait également que l'amitié qui liait Lily et Holly était aussi forte que celle des maraudeurs. Comme quoi, il s'était bien planté.

Mais autre chose gênait James - bien plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Holly et Remus étaient sortis ensembles deux mois avant qu'elle ne lui dise la vérité. Alors, quand Howard avait-il fait de même avec Lily ? Soit au même moment, soit plus tard. (Howard et Lily étant plus liés que Holly et Remus, il avait fort à parier que cet enflure n'avait dit la vérité à la rousse que très peu de temps avant la rentrée, et que Holly pensait que c'était fait depuis plus longtemps).

Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que Lily l'avait utilisé. Qu'elle était si désespérée qu'elle avait couché avec le premier mec qui passait et que c'était lui- James Potter - qui était passé. Et c'était sa rupture qui avait conduit Lily à coucher avec lui, cela signifiait également que lui avait couché avec une Lily désespérée, brisée. En d'autres mots, qu'il avait presque abusé d'elle, de sa tristesse et de son état. Raison pour laquelle il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même à cet instant presque autant que de Hughes.

« Toi » Gueula-t-il en entrant dans le compartiment. D'un côté, il y avait Holly et Howard, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, discutant, et de l'autre Amy (l'autre amie de Lily), Edrisi et Harisson, deux autres garçons de leur année.

Il vit Howard déglutir et devenir pâle, juste avant que le poing de James ne s'écrase contre son nez, juste sous son œil. « Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle » Il fit demi-tour, sans prêter attention à la tête des autres, puis, juste avant de sortir, rajouta « Et tu es viré de l'équipe de Quidditch »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! » L'autre se leva, essayant pitoyablement d'empêcher le sang de couler

« Je suis capitaine, je fais ce qui me plait ! »

« C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! »

James se retourna, et repoussa brutalement contre la banquette. Derrière lui, il sentit les deux autres garçons se lever, pour l'empêcher de le taper encore. « Écoute moi bien, Hughes. Tu te plains une fois et je vais raconter à McGonagall la façon dont tu as forcé Lily à coucher avec toi »

« C'est faux ! »

« Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard alors que c'est interdit et la manière dont tu l'as plaquée - par courrier je suppose - parce que tu la trompais avec sa meilleure amie. » Il rouvrit la porte. « Et ce sera bien plus que le Quidditch que tu perdras ! »

Maintenant, retrouver Lily.

« James attends, James ! » Il se retourna, pour voir Amy accourir vers lui, l'air totalement effarée. « De quoi tu parlais bon sang ? »

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. « Tu trouves ça normal ? Que Howard et Holly aient trompé Lily et Remus ? »

« Je… je ne savais pas » La jeune fille avait l'air perdue, complètement déboussolée. James se dit qu'elle ne devait effectivement ne pas savoir. « Mais ça explique… Lily ! Merlin, elle a cru que je savais et que j'étais quand même amis avec eux » Elle leva un regard paniqué vers lui. « Il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver, elle va me détester ! »

C'est ce qu'il fit. Sans doute qu'Amy Crosbi avait bien plus de chances de savoir comment consoler Lily que lui. Ils la retrouvèrent effondrée en larmes dans un cagibi lugubre, à l'arrière du train. Elle réagit violemment à la vue d'Amy, en effet, elle avait cru que la brune prenait le parti du nouveau couple. James les laissa à leurs explications et s'en retourna dans son compartiment.

Quand il rentra, les choses semblaient ne jamais avoir changé. Peter et Remus faisaient une bataille explosive et Sirius terminait la carte de Poudlard – la carte des maraudeurs. Plusieurs versions avaient déjà été mises au point et utilisée mais celle-ci allait être la meilleure. Il faudrait penser à détruire les autres, une fois qu'elle serait en activité.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Presque par automatisme, sa main se passa dans ses cheveux et il soupira. Il avait été surpris de trouver Lily dans ce bar et habillé de cette façon – tellement peu Lilyesque – cet été. Et il avait vraiment soupçonné qu'elle était devenue folle quand elle s'était mise à le draguer. Lui, James Potter !

Le matin, il s'en était voulu. Si Lily l'avait laissé la toucher, c'était forcément qu'elle avait trop bu. Et qu'il aurait dû résister. Qu'il avait profité d'un de ses moments de faiblesse. En fait, c'était bien pire. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que Lily venait juste de perdre celui qu'elle appelait, à qui voulait l'entendre, l'amour de sa vie ?

Mais pire que cela, comment avait-il pu oublier, ne simplement plus se rappeler, que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lily, elle était loin d'être célibataire ?

« Hey, Cronedrue, ça va ? »

James sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie, pour s'apercevoir que ses trois amis le fixaient avec un air inquiet. Il sourit. « J'ai besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Qu'il avait couché avec Lily parce qu'elle se sentait mal ? Qu'elle l'avait utilisé pour se sentir mieux – ou pour prendre sa revanche – et qu'il l'avait laissé faire sans se poser de questions ? Qu'il avait profité d'une fille désespérée à un point qu'elle avait passé sa dernière semaine de vacances entre pleurer et se consoler dans les bras de son ennemi ?

« Heu… on peut entrer ? »

Les quatre garçons relevèrent la tête, pour apercevoir Amy et Lily qui attendaient, à l'entrée. Elles avaient les yeux baissés et semblaient gênées de demander une telle chose. A nouveau, Sirius prit les choses en main en s'emparant de la malle d'Amy pour aller la faire tenir avec les autres.

« On ne pouvait – enfin, on ne pouvait pas retourner _là-bas_ » Expliqua la blonde, en relevant les yeux pour regarder les garçons. Ils acquiescèrent.

« Nous adorons aider les jeunes femmes en difficulté » Déclama Sirius d'une voix solennel, avant de faire un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. Elle plissa les yeux.

« Et je parie que tu aimes encore mieux ça quand tu reçois quelque chose en échange… » Murmura-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Mademoiselle ! » Cria Sirius en portant sa main sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur « Ce que vous dites n'équivaut guère à ce que je pense. Un preux chevalier tel que moi… »

« Qui se base uniquement sur la beauté physique et non pas sur la complexité de la situation pour savoir si une jeune fille est en nécessité ? »

Un sourire triomphant passa sur le visage de Patmol. « Mais qui dit chevalier, dit princesse ! Et on sait tous que les princesses sont les plus beaux spécimens que porte cette Terre. Sortir avec les autres reviendrait à me prendre pour un crapaud »

« Je croyais que tu devais les aider, pas sortir avec elles ? » Gagea finalement la demoiselle en détresse, faisant rire les autres.

« Elle t'a eu » Se moqua Remus, en tapotant sur l'épaule d'un Sirius Black figé d'horreur. Comment ?... Elle l'avait piégé pour qu'il admette son intention ?

Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de l'effrayer. « Tu vas regretter ça… »

James sentit son cœur s'alléger en apercevant un sourire passer sur les lèvres de Lily. C'était léger, mais c'était là. Et c'était déjà ça. Elle croisa son regard et tenta, à nouveau, de sourire, mais cela sembla moins convainquant. Puis, alors que les autres repartaient dans une discussion sur les contes de fée, elle fit un signe du menton vers la sortie, auquel il acquiesça.

Elle se leva et sortit, les surprenant tous. « On revient » Les rassura James « Juste un truc à mettre au clair » Puis, courageusement, il s'enfuit avant que d'autres questions ne fusent. Il suivit Lily jusque dans une petite pièce, à l'arrière du train.

L'avancée de la locomotive faisait beaucoup plus de bruit ici, et la lumière qui provenait des fenêtres était entrecoupée, à intervalles réguliers, de zones d'ombres, quand le train dépassait une montagne ou une colline.

« Lily, cet été » Commença James en fermant la porte derrière eux. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux humides – elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. « Je comprendrais que tu me dises que c'était une erreur »

Les mots lui écorchaient la bouche, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Il aurait voulu dire plus que ça : je suis là pour toi, je t'aiderai. Il ne voulait pas que tout disparaisse, il avait envie d'être déraisonnable. Il voulait continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avec elle, il voulait qu'elle soit à lui.

Mais il n'était pas ce genre de gars- le genre qui profite d'une fille parce qu'elle a le cœur brisé. Il se dégoûtait lui-même en ce moment. Toutes ces fois où Lily et lui avaient couché ensembles, cela lui semblait comme s'il abusait d'elle- parce que si elle l'avait laissé faire, c'était uniquement à cause de Hughes.

Il tenait à Lily. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de son chagrin d'amour. Et elle ne serait certainement jamais plus capable de croiser son regard sans se rappeler de cet été et cette horrible expérience avec lui. Il devait la laisser partir. Parce qu'après ce qui c'était passé, jamais elle ne pourrait lui donner une nouvelle chance. Et ça faisait mal.

« Je me sentais mieux » Murmura-t-elle avec les yeux fixés sur le sol- une larme coula le long de sa joue et James dut faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas aller l'essuyer. « Quand on était ensemble, j'avais moins mal »

« Ce n'est comme ça que tu te sentiras mieux Lily »

« Mais je ne veux pas avoir mal ! » Se plaint-elle, elle tourna la tête et fixa ses yeux dans les siens ; James ne pouvait rien faire qu'être figé, et captivé par cet océan d'émeraude qui avait l'air si vide, si triste- c'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Tous les sentiments se transmettaient par ce regard –même la peine. « Fais que ça s'arrête, James, s'il te plaît »

Il fit un pas un arrière, finalement. Sa voix était si suppliante- elle donnait l'impression de quémander la dernière onction. Il devait résister. Il ne pouvait pas… Une blessure d'amour ne doit pas se consoler dans les bras d'un autre… Non, celui qui laisse cela se produire est un monstre, le désespoir ne se guérit pas par le sexe.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, leurs yeux toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, à plats, les larmes coulant toujours silencieusement sur ses joues. James recula encore d'un pas, et sentit la banquette heurter l'arrière de ses genoux – ce qui eut pour effet de les faire plier et qu'il se retrouva assis.

Les mains de Lily se posèrent sur ses joues et caressèrent sa peau. Il devait être fort, il ne devait pas fermer les yeux- cette douceur n'était pas… « fais que ça s'arrête » Murmura Lily, encore.

Son cœur pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine – il ignorait qui de Lily ou lui était le plus désemparé en ce moment. « S'il te plaît James, je ne veux plus me sentir vide comme ça » Supplia-t-elle. Il gémit. Il n'arrivait pas… à résister.

Les pouces de Lily suivirent le contour de ses pommettes, effleurèrent ses lèvres et finalement, ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur ses paupières qu'elle maintint fermées d'une pression très légère. I l'entendit tomber à genoux devant lui, son ventre en appui contre ses jambes, puis, ses lèvres toucher les siennes.

_Non ! Ne pas… elle m'utilise…. Elle souffre…. Elle en aime un autre … Je… ne peux pas…. La laisser se détruire_

« S'il te plaît » Répéta Lily. Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent et il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'éloigna de lui et les remit debout.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça » Expliqua-t-il devant son désarroi. Il maintenait une distance de sécurité entre eux. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Lily avait un pouvoir immense sur lui – son corps. Il n'était pas en mesure de résister quand elle avait l'air si fragile, si livrée. Elle donnait l'impression que le monde s'écroulerait, s'il la lâchait. « On ne peut pas » reprit-il en calmant le tremblement de sa voix. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'oublieras »

« Mais ça fait du bien » Rétorqua-t-elle. Elle se sépara de lui, et, avant qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher, sa robe traînait à ses pieds. James déglutit, sans parvenir à maintenir son regard au niveau du visage de Lily.

Son soutien gorge, le même que la première fois qu'il l'avait déshabillée, apparaissait à un rythme régulier, suivant la progression du train. Les tressaillements de la locomotive faisaient sursauter ses seins – et de ce fait, le visage de James chauffait et son ventre se contractait.

Il ferma les yeux, mais la vision de Lily, avec son visage en pleurs, son ventre blanc et son expression suppliante restaient là. Elle ferait la même tête si elle était donnée en sacrifice, se rendit-il compte.

Elle n'avait pas envie de coucher avec lui, mais elle savait que le faire lui faisait du bien. Ce n'était pas une question d'amour, de désir – ni même de nécessité. C'était juste un moyen d'oublier la douleur intérieure. Cela ne représentait rien de plus qu'un jeu, une méthode pour avoir moins mal. Ce n'était rien d'intime, de personnel- elle ne partageait pas son corps avec lui- Elle le lui donnait en offrande pour qu'il soulage sa douleur.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se força, bien que son courage l'abandonne peu à peu, à regarder ses yeux et non pas sa poitrine. Et il y arriva très bien. Il parvint même à se défendre d'un « non » certes peu convainquant, mais il le dit.

Lily s'approcha de lui, elle se colla littéralement contre lui, et embrassa son menton. « Je sais que tu en as envie » Chuchota-t-elle en continuant à le parsemer de baisers- la gorge, le cou, le menton, les oreilles. « Et j'en ai besoin »

« Pas des animaux » S'entendit-il murmurer quand ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à ses joues, ses pommettes, ses yeux, son front. Il était en transe – il ne pouvait pas se contrôler face à une Lily suppliante – suppliante qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Il n'avait pas ce contrôle. Pas face à elle.

Ses lèvres, finalement, atterrirent sur les siennes et ses mains, si douce, empoignèrent les siennes, les forçant à se déposer sur sa chute de reins. Ensuite, elle passa ses bras dans sa nuque et l'attira encore plus près d'elle. De ses lèvres, elle l'embrassaient en jouant avec lui, en cherchant en chemin vers lui, puis, elle finit par forcer la barrière de ses dents de sa langue et l'obligea de ce fait, à répondre au baiser.

Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, les bras de James se resserrèrent là où elle les avait placés. La peau si lisse et si douce de Lily glissa sous ses mains, quand elles remontèrent le long de son dos, pour s'enfouir dans sa chevelure. Elle se cambra contre lui et James sentit sa langue, plus qu'il ne le décida, suivre le ballet frénétique que Lily lui imposait.

Le désir brûlait en lui, la passion le consumait. Lily Evans était la fille qui avait entretenu la flamme de tous ses fantasmes pendant plus de deux ans. Elle était la fille qui lui avait fait découvrir des parties du sexe qu'il ne connaissait même pas avant cet été. Elle était celle qui transformait sa vie par un simple regard, par un sourire.

Les mains de Lily se détachèrent de son cou, ses lèvres s'écartèrent des siennes. Elle leva un regard concerné vers lui. Elle était décidée. Ses doigts détachèrent la chemise de James qui serraient les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de ne pas céder.

Ses doigts délicats caressèrent son torse, ses mains y prirent appui et son bassin se colla contre le sien. Elle le regardait fixement et, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, murmura « C'est de toi que j'ai besoin- personne d'autre »

Elle entendait par là qu'il était le seul à pouvoir soulager la douleur qui l'empêchait de respirer. Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir prendre soin d'elle, sans qu'elle se sente dégoûtée d'elle-même, parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait ou que ça s'en rapprochait. Mais l'esprit de James, engourdi par le désir et le plaisir, n'alla pas jusqu'à comprendre cette phrase assassine comme cela.

Il ignorait alors à quel point cette relation allait le détruire dans les mois à venir.

S'il s'en était douté, il n'aurait pas laissé Lily le faire asseoir sur cette banquette, il ne l'aurait pas laissée se positionner sur lui, il ne lui aurait rendu ses caresses.

S'il avait eu la moindre idée du futur qui s'offrirait à lui après ce voyage vers la septième année, jamais il n'aurait couché avec Lily Evans en ce premier septembre, à bord du Poudlard Express, ignorant que cette scène allait se reproduire, encore et encore.

_Essayer que la vérité éclate  
Les batailles de ta jeunesse  
Car ce n'est rien qu'un jeu_


	3. Toi, Moi Les Autres

**A beautiful lie**

**Chapitre 3**

_It's a beautiful lie_  
_It's the perfect denial_  
_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_  
_So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

« Difficile à croire, non ? »

« Wow, c'est dur »

« Cette cruche d'Evans n'a rien vu ? »

« Je te l'avais dit, non ? Ce mec était trop beau pour être vrai »

La nouvelle de la rupture de Lily et Howard eut vit fait le tour de l'école. Certains plaignaient la préfète, d'autres se moquaient allègrement de son malheur. Certaines maudissaient le jeune homme, d'autres découvrait le charme mystique d'un mauvais garçon.

La salle commune de Gryffondor, jadis si joyeuse et emplie de bonne camaraderie, semblait se figer et devenir glaciale lorsque le nouveau couple la pénétrait. Car si les uns et les autres y allaient de leurs propres théories quand aux rôles respectifs de Lily et Howard dans cette histoire, tout le monde s'accordait sur un point, celui d'Holly.

Pour les filles, trahir de cette manière sa propre meilleure amie était une chose inadmissible, dépassant tous les mots. Personne ne cachait désormais sa honte que la jeune fille appartienne à la noble maison de Godrix Gryffondor lui-même.

Les garçons n'aimaient pas les filles comme Holly. Pour certains, elle matérialisait une peur commune, celle de succomber aux charmes bruts et charnels de l'amie de la fille géniale- au risque de perdre cette fille. Il semblerait que le mythe de la tentation de la meilleure amie était effrayant pour nombre de sorciers. Les autres étaient simplement dégoûtés d'un tel manque de sens de l'amitié et préférait se tenir loin de la jeune fille. Les seuls à encore l'approcher étaient ceux qui la pensaient, comme eux, assoiffée de sexe et de trahison.

Elle était désormais connue dans le tout Poudlard comme une, excusez le mot, salope manipulatrice. Personne ne se gênait de la dévisager. Non seulement, elle avait réussi à briser le couple considéré comme le plus solide du château, mais en plus, pas une fois, elle n'avait semblé regretter son geste.

A contrario, Howard Hughes n'avait jamais tenté de rendre secrètes ses tentatives d'excuses auprès de la préfète en chef. Il tentait, autant qu'il le pouvait, de faire se rappeler à la rousse tous les bons moments partagés avant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore qu'amis. James savait exactement quand ces dites excuses avaient lieu, même sans être présent. C'était ces jours-là principalement qu'il se retrouvait happé contre son gré dans un cagibi poussiéreux ou une remise sombre.

Les maraudeurs auraient pu également, avec un peu plus de jugeote, d'observation et un peu moins de confiance et de loyauté, découvrir quand Howard revenait à la charge. James avait la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés, et ne décolérait pas avant un bon moment. Seulement, quand ses amis lui demandaient ce qui n'allait pas, il avait toujours une bonne excuse à leur présenter.

Lily était dans la salle commune, penchée sur un de ses devoirs d'enchantements. Du bout des lèvres, elle mordillait sa plume, concentrée sur l'_apoptose progressive moléculaire consubstancienne à la modification ad nihilo_. Même si elle avait toujours brillé dans cette branche, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait besoin de concentration pour aligner les termes corrects.

En face d'elle, Amy Crosbi était assise, les yeux perdus dans le vague, son devoir de soin aux créatures magiques ouvert devant elle. Lily soupira. « Amy » Interpella-t-elle son amie « Bosse »

La jeune blonde sursauta, regarda autour d'elle puis acquiesça et tenta de se concentrer. Lily sourit vaguement, consciente de l'amour que la jeune fille était en train de découvrir. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être rêveuse et d'oublier l'objectif scolaire. Amy était en train de tomber amoureuse.

Lily était contente pour sa meilleure amie, réellement heureuse, mais, comme à chaque qu'elle y pensait, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier cette boule qui lui enserrait la gorge et cette envie, insurmontable, des larmes de couler. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte, et résistante. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Amy était heureuse en amour et Lily pas qu'elle ne devait pas se réjouir pour son amie. Peu importe à quel point cela était difficile.

« Répète moi pourquoi j'ai pris cette branche » Se plaignit Amy en fixant, d'un air désespéré, son parchemin vide « Je ne peux même plus copier sur toi ! »

« Demande à Ho- » Lily se figea. Voilà ce qui était le plus difficile dans une rupture. Retourner au quotidien. Refaire toutes ces petites choses futiles que vous faisiez à deux. Chaque minute, chaque seconde était un enfer. Tout, du petit déjeuner à la prise de notes, des devoirs au bonsoir, tout était lié à Howard et Holly. C'était inévitable.

« Lily » Murmura Amy « Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas »

Comment se débarrasser de ses vieilles habitudes ? Comment ne plus évoquer ceux avec qui vous avez partagé six ans de votre vie ? La jeune fille ferma les yeux, respira profondément et chercha à taire toutes ces voix qui embrumaient son esprit et qui lui rappelait à quel point elle était heureuse avant, à quel point elle s'amusait et qu'elle aimait sa vie.

Lily avait vécu ces deux premières semaines comme plongée dans une brume épaisse. Elle ne voulait plus se lever le matin, ne ressentait ni l'envie ni le besoin de manger. Elle ne voyait plus l'utilité d'aller en cours ou d'étudier. Ses occupations de préfètes lui semblaient futiles. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose. Se plonger dans ses couvertures, s'ensevelir sous elles et plonger dans sa tête, ses souvenirs, son bonheur perdu.

Elle voulait laisser les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle voulait se morfondre, se laisser aller, tout oublier. Elle voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Qu'on arrête de l'obliger à continuer, à faire _comme si de rien était_, à feindre, jour après jour, minutes après minutes, que la vie continuait. Pourquoi la vie devrait-elle continuer ? A quoi devait-elle se raccrocher exactement ? Que pouvait-elle espérer d'une existence vide et sans amour ? Comment pourrait-elle encore réellement prêter attention à toute cette agitation quand tout lui semblait dénuer de but ?

Mais bien plus que la peine ou l'abattement, Lily détestait qu'on la prenne pour quelqu'un de faible. Elle détestait pleurer, se laisser aller ou monter aux autres, tous les autres, à quel point sa vie avait été détruite par la simple perte d'un garçon. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Personne ne devrait jamais savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne laisserait jamais cette chose se produire.

Elle était Lily Evans, préfète en chef, forte et fière. Elle vivait sa vie, indépendante et la tête haute. Elle n'était pas abattue, pas dépressive, pas ennuyée d'une existence sans envie. Jamais personne ne saurait. C'était sa promesse, la dernière trace de vie en elle. La seule chose qui l'obligeait à se lever le matin, se faire belle, manger, aller en cours, étudier et se coucher, sans jamais laisser la moindre larme perler à ses yeux.

Lily planta ses yeux dans ceux de Amy. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, elle était devenue la spécialiste du sourire tronqué ses derniers temps, et répéta d'une voix assurée, qu'elle empêcha de flancher à la force de son caractère « Demande à Howard. Vous êtes amis, non ? Il suit ce cours aussi »

Amy avala de travers et toussa. « Non, nous ne le sommes pas. » Elle secoua la tête, admirant la bravoure de Lily. Si ç avait été elle, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu le courage de sortir du lit avant des mois … « Personne ne peut être amis avec ce genre de raclures »

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle baissa le tête, feignant de se reconcentrer sur son propre travail. « Tu ne devrais pas. Ils ont fait quelque chose d'horrible, d'accord. Mais c'est à moi qu'ils l'ont fait, pas toi. C'était tes amis. Tu ne devrais pas … pas juste pour moi »

Quelle importance cela avait de toute façon ? Hier, sa sœur adorée lui avait envoyé une lettre enflammée, plaine d'insultes et d'horreurs. Et Lily n'avait rien ressenti. C'était comme si elle état morte de l'intérieur. Son cœur ne s'était pas serré, elle ne s'était pas révoltée. Rien. Elle n'avait rien ressenti, rien pensé. Elle avait lu la lettre, elle avait terminé son thé et elle avait jeté la lettre. Ni plus, ni moins.

Et les seuls moments où elle se sentait en vie, où elle sentait son sang couler dans ses veines, son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine, étaient quand James Potter la prenait entre ses bras, entre ses jambes – dans son corps.

Dans ces moments, il lui semblait que tout pouvait reprendre. Elle se sentait animée d'une force folle, elle était déterminée, elle avait envie de crier, de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Quelque chose passait, quelque chose se passait. Parfois, il parvenait même à la convaincre, à la force de ses coups de reins, qu'elle aimait encore, que son cœur n'était pas détruit – qu'elle était _en vie_.

Quand il entrait en elle, elle avait envie de se ruer sur Hughes et de le dépecer de ses ongles. Quand il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de son corps, son visage reprenait ses couleurs, ses yeux brillaient et des centaines d'idées de vengeance la traversait. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire, à lui et Campbell. Quand son souffle se faisait court, quand le mouvement s'accélérait, quand son corps s'embrassait qu'elle le serrait contre elle et gémissait, elle voulait retrouver Pétunia et Vernon et Holly et Howard, tous en face d'elle, et leur faire subir le pire des tourments.

Puis, quand la délivrance la frappait, remontait de son bassin jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et descendait jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, elle se sentait capable de tout. Elle pourrait même dire à James Potter qu'elle l'aimait pour la faire se sentir si vivante, si il le lui demandait.

Puis, elle retombait sur le matelas, contre le mur ou sur le bureau, son corps trempé de sueur, son souffle coupé, ses membres tremblant encore. Son esprit restait ainsi, anesthésié de toute douleur pour quelques minutes, parfois plus. Elle l'embrassait, oui, elle l'embrassait comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé personne. Comme si sa vie dépendait de lui. Car sa vie dépendait de lui.

Puis, elle se rhabillait et sortait, le laissant seul face au désordre qu'ils avaient crée à deux et elle partait retrouver son amie et ses connaissances, et tout recommençait. Son cœur disparaissait, son esprit se fermait, sa gorge et son estomac se contractaient et elle jouait la comédie d'une vie parfaite pour une fille formidable.

Et tout le monde y croyait.

Tout le monde y croyait.

Cela avait rapidement frappé le jeune homme. Lily, comme il s'y serait attendu, avait joué la carte de l'indifférence. Elle avait, dès la sortie du Poudlard express, relevé la tête, serré les dents et affronté les rumeurs. A part James et Amy qui l'avaient surprise en pleurs dans le train, personne ne l'avait jamais vu craquer, baisser les bras ou abandonner.

Etait-ce lui qui la connaissait si bien ou les autres qui la connaissaient si peu ? Bien sûr que Lily souriait, que Lily vivait, que Lily continuait. C'était Lily Evans et elle le resterait toujours, avec ou sans Hughes et Campbell. Mais comment faisaient tous ces gens pour ne pas s'apercevoir de l'éclat éteint dans ses yeux émeraude ? Comment les gens pouvaient-ils ignorer la manière qu'elle avait de se déplacer, les épaules un peu en retrait, elle si fière jadis ?

Comment ne voyaient-ils pas son désespoir camouflé sous une bonne couche de courage et de fierté ? Comment ne se rendaient-ils pas compte que, durant tout ce mois passé à Poudlard, Lily n'avait pas ri à gorge déployée une seule fois ? Etaient-ils aveugles à ses petits yeux fatigués, à son dos courbé, à sa bouche détendue ? Avaient-ils oublié, tous, si vite, le feu qui habitait et consumait si bien leur préfète ? Avaient-ils oublié la passion qu'elle mettait dans chaque chose qu'elle faisait et le cœur qu'elle mettait à l'ouvrage ?

Lily n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Quelqu'un s'en était-il seulement rendu compte ?

James soupira, il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur le fauteuil et déglutit. Il allait devenir fou. Aimait-il Lily ou pas ? Etait-il amoureux ? Comment sait-on qu'on aime quelqu'un ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Mais voir Lily se vider de son énergie, prétendre que tout allait bien de cette manière, le tuait lui aussi à petit feu.

Et le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait n'était en rien pour arranger les choses. James s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un ayant une morale d'acier. Il connaissait ses principes et savait où il se situait. Il y avait des choses qu'il faisait et dont il n'était pas très fier après. Mais jamais il n'avait réellement eu de problème de conscience comme aujourd'hui.

Lily semblait morte de l'intérieur, dépérissant, sans volonté. Et il couchait avec elle. A ses yeux, s'il apprenait jamais qu'un garçon avait fait ça à n'importe quelle autre fille, il le considérerait comme une sorte de violeur. Un pervers qui utilise le désespoir d'autrui à son propre avantage. James était ce garçon. Il couchait avec Lily Evans. Il faisait l'amour avec une fille qu'un coup de vent aurait pu faire s'effondrer.

Tous ses beaux principes, toute sa superbe morale, toute sa volonté d'acier partait comme neige au soleil dès que la rousse apparaissait devant lui. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains. Un pantin sans défense, sans avenir, sans espoir d'en sortir. Il se pliait à ses quatre volontés. Il perdait toute résistance.

Dès qu'elle apparaissait à lui, dès qu'elle collait leurs corps, dès qu'elle le touchait ou l'embrassait, il se sentait voguer vers un autre monde. Un monde dont Lily était la reine capricieuse. Et le seul et unique caprice de sa reine était le sexe. A toute heure. A toute endroit. Dans toutes les positions. Il était à son entière et complète disposition.

Il n'était même plus question d'amour mais de soumission.

Chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait par la porte entrouverte, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait là, seul et nu, face à son énorme bêtise, chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux vides dans les couloirs ou ses sourires surjoués, il se promettait que ça n'arriverait plus.

Peut-être était-ce une question de temps. D'ici un mois ou deux, il aurait acquis suffisamment de caractère ou de maturité que pour lui refuser son corps. Peut-être serait-ce elle, aussi, qui se lasserait. Après tout, un chagrin d'amour n'est jamais éternel n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était que le prix de consolation.

Un jouet entre ses mains. Combien de fois s'était-il moqué de garçons manipulés par leurs petites amies ? Lily n'était même pas avec lui. Lily ne lui adressait pas la parole en cours ou dans la salle commune, elle l'ignorait quand ils se croisaient. Pas même de la connivence. Et pourtant, ils couchaient ensemble plus qu'un couple ne le fait. Quatre fois sur une même journée avait été un record.

Il était arrivé aussi qu'elle ne l'attrape pas pendant plusieurs jours – trois avait été la limite. Mais toujours, ce même scénario, joué encore et toujours, comme un vieux disque rayé qui ne parvient pas à passer à la note suivante.

Comme il ne lui arrivait pas de se retrouver seul très souvent, elle lui faisait un clin d'œil à distance. Ou un signe du menton. Elle le fixait parfois ou il voyait son regard, si vide et sans vie, s'animer soudain d'une énergie incontrôlable.

Il s'arrangeait pour s'isoler. Elle apparaissait alors, sortie de nulle part, et l'entraînait dans une salle. Tout y était passé. De leurs dortoirs respectifs à des cagibis lugubres en passant par des cachots insalubres et des salles de classe où ils auraient cours le lendemain. Rien ne retenait la frénésie de Lily. C'était comme si toute l'énergie et la passion qu'elle possédait avant été retenue à l'intérieur d'elle-même, jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouvait seule avec lui.

Et dès qu'elle fermait la porte derrière eux, elle se retournait vers lui et lui souriait. Ce sourire là n'était pas inventé. Ses yeux s'allumaient. Et cette lueur là n'était pas feinte. Ce n'était pas l'ancienne Lily Evans qui apparaissait, mais bien un concentré de passion. Bien souvent, les choses étaient rapides.

Des baisers, on passait aux caresses. Des caresses aux câlins. Les vêtements volaient – parfois, si elle jugeait que le temps était compté, ils étaient juste écartés. Les préliminaires dépendaient du lieu et de leur situation principalement. Jusque là, James parvenait souvent, mais pas tout le temps, à essayer de la raisonner, en sachant pertinemment qu'il perdait son temps.

Et puis, quand venait ce moment intense et intime du partage de leurs corps, quelque chose d'indéfinissable se passait dans le regard de la jeune fille. James ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais un frisson lui remontait dans le dos, son esprit logique se déconnectait totalement et le bal sensuel de l'emboîtement de leurs corps chauds démarrait.

Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ce qu'ils faisaient exactement durant ces sessions. Ne lui demandez surtout pas le temps que ç avait duré ou le nombre de modification ils avaient apporté à leur position initial. Quand il pénétrait en Lily, il n'était plus James Potter, le maraudeur ou l'attrapeur. Il devenait une sorte de bonhomme de lave en fusion, dont les actes étaient dictés par l'instinct ou le besoin.

Les deux seules autres filles avec lesquelles il avait couché avant n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire perdre pied du dixième de ce qu'il ressentait avec Lily. Avec ces deux demoiselles, il parvenait encore à réfléchir, à se concentrer pour « tenir plus longtemps » ou bien encore à chercher un moyen « d'augmenter leurs sensations respectives » ou, dans ses bons jours, « de leur faire plaisir ».

Quand Lily était sur lui, et lui en elle, rien de tout ça ne comptait. Tout se passait comme dans une autre dimension, un autre monde. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas le but recherché, peut-être parce qu'il se laissait entraîné contre son gré, l'idée de performance ne l'effleurait pas. Etait-il nul, était-il bon ? Il partageait quelque chose de plus, peut-être de pire. Et puis, comment l'aurait-il su ? Lily partait toujours sans lui adresser un mot.

Il était pourtant prêt à parier que ce qu'il partageait avec Lily était bien plus que du sexe purement physique. Il y avait cette chose en plus, et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle était uniquement présente de son côté ou si Lily le ressentait également.

Autre chose différenciait ses rapports avec Lily de tout ce qu'il avait connu avant. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Du moins, quand la position de leur corps le leur permettait. Et quand James sentait la jouissance monter, il y avait toujours ce geste, celui de chercher les yeux de sa belle, ou de tenir sa main, ses doigts.

Et après, quand tout était fini, il restait souvent en elle encore un peu, le temps de s'embrasser, de se sentir, de réaliser. Et, quand elle s'arrêtait, se retirait et enfilait ses vêtements, le désespoir et le dégoût montaient en lui, incurablement. Ce qu'il ressentait à ces instants-là était tellement fort qu'il crevait d'envie de pleurer, d'hurler, de démolir.

Il parvenait à se contrôler. Pourquoi parvenait-il à toujours tout contrôler sauf son attraction pour Lily ?

Il se sentait sale, abusé et abuseur. Il avait l'impression d'être l'accusé, l'assassin et la victime simultanément. Le pire dans cette histoire était l'impression que Lily lui donnait. Celle que rien n'avait d'importance. Quand, parfois moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il la croisait, elle détournait les yeux, comme s'il n'était ni plus ni moins que le crétin qu'il avait toujours été jusque là à ses yeux.

Il allait devenir fou.

James rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, apercevant que ses amis, ainsi que Ashley et Diana, étaient installés autour de lui. Remus et Sirius le fixaient avec un regard inquiet. Il fallait dire que quand James revenait d'un de ses rendez-vous avec Lily ou qu'il y pensait, son humeur n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe.

« Hé ben les filles, que nous vaut l'honneur ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué, reprenant pied rapidement. C'était une chose que de se sentir coupable. C'en était une autre que de sentir les regards coupables des autres lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient. Il voulait à tout prix éviter que cela arrive.

« Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard prévu pour le 15. On vient de l'apprendre » S'exclama Ashley d'un ton confident en retroussant son petit nez aquilin. James sourit. Il avait récemment eu l'impression de ne plus appartenir à ce petit monde des futilités que constituait Poudlard. « Et ce gentil garçon » Elle posa la main sur la cuisse de Sirius qui adressa un clin de connivence à son meilleur ami « a eu la gentillesse de me proposer de l'accompagner dès qu'il l'a su »

« Oh » Se moqua gentiment James, se sentant d'humeur taquine. « Je croyais que tu sortais avec Eléonore ? »

Remus éclata de rire tandis que Diana secouait la tête d'un air fataliste. Ashley arborait quant à elle un air fière d'elle. James comprit instantanément ce qui avait dû se passer.

« Et bien vois-tu mon vieux » Répondit Sirius en passant son bras derrière les épaules d'Ashley « Quand cette jolie demoiselle est apparue devant moi, dans la grande salle, pour nous annoncer la date de la sortie, sa beauté m'a tellement époustouflé que j'en ai oublié ma propre petite amie ! »

James leva un sourcil en signe d'impressionnement et inclina la tête en direction de la jeune fille. « Mademoiselle, félicitation. Cette cruche commençait à sérieusement me taper sur le système »

Diana souffla, un peu fort, et des regards intrigués se dirigèrent vers elle ; « Pardon. Mais franchement H, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu accepter »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire charmeur « Tu aurais accepter aussi, poupée »

« Alors que tu venais de plaquer une de mes amies, certainement pas ! » Elle lança un regard agacé à Sirius « La décence voudrait qu'au moins, tu sois gêné d'avoir oublié l'existence de cette pauvre Léo »

« C'était une friandise à mon goût, mais dépassée » Déclara sobrement Sirius. Diana le fusilla du regard. James leva les yeux au ciel. Une voix s'exprima, et gagna rapidement l'attention de tout le groupe.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi H aurait dû refuser. Sirius a eu la décence de rompre proprement avec Léo si pas avant, juste après avoir invité Ashley. D'autres n'ont pas ce sens du devoir et préfère vivre caché des mois entiers avant d'annoncer la couleur »

Diana renifla de mépris. « Tu as bien changé Lily. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de vanter les valeurs morales de Sirius ? »

« Ouais » Grommela la jeune rousse en s'installant confortablement dans les coussins de son sofa. « Certains évènements de ma vie ont quelque peu eu tendance à me faire relativisé la morale amoureuse »

Le regard de James se figea, ainsi que sa respiration. Relativiser ? Relativiser ! Il aurait plutôt dit qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'était la morale en amour …

Diana, lancée dans son ressenti contre Sirius (elle allait encore passer la nuit à consoler Léo et à la réconcilier avec H), continua. « Tu ne peux pas, pas même après le coup foireux qu'il t'a fait, dire que Sirius Black a plus de mérite et de morale que Howard ! »

Le regard de Lily vacilla, Amy posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et James retint le besoin pressant qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui. « Je me demandais justement, Dia, quand vous alliez commencer avec ça »

« Commencer quoi ? »

« Et bien, après m'avoir traitée comme une poupée de chiffon pendant un mois, je suppose que la rumeur selon laquelle ce serait de ma faute qu'Howard m'a plaqué va circuler n'est-ce pas ? » Lily secoua la tête. Elle semblait ne même pas prêter attention à ses propres paroles. Elles étaient pourtant si blessantes envers elle-même. « c'est vrai non ? Tout le monde a détesté Howard et maintenant ça va être mon tour. Comme toujours. Chacun son tour d'être le mauvais luron »

Diana s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'une chose pareille n'arriverait jamais, mais, Ashley la prit de court. « En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu Kristi dire que si How t'avait plaquée, c'était parce que tu refusais de coucher avec lui »

James faillit bien s'étouffer dans sa propre salive. Il ne put retenir les images du comportement autoritaire et sexuellement très libéré de Lily de lui revenir en tête. Il était bien placé pour savoir que Lily était très loin d'être une sainte !

« Sans doute » Répondit évasivement la jeune fille « C'est que je ne voulais pas le faire avec lui. Ou bien que j'étais trop en retrait. Ou bien que ma meilleure amie était un meilleur coup. On ne saura jamais » Lily se leva. Amy la suivit. « J'ai envie d'être seule » Amy se rassit, consciente du ton froid et distant de son amie. Elle pouvait comprendre son envie de solitude.

Lily sortit par le portrait. James aperçut Holly Campbell se lever au fond de la pièce et la suivre. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il devait intervenir. Et vite. Il se leva, s'attira des regards soupçonneux, prétexta une envie pressante et s'éloigna. Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne passe le portrait, Diana le rattrapa.

« Dis, je me demandais, puisque H va aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec ton ami, si jamais ça te dirait que toi et moi, et bien tu sais, on passe un moment ensemble. Ça pourrait être sympa »

« Ca pourrait » Répéta James. « On en rediscute d'accord ? »

Il s'empressa de disparaître par le trou du portrait, des sentiments mitigés l'envahissant. Diana était une jolie fille, gentille et sympa, gryffondor de l'année inférieure. L'année précédente, il n'aurait pas hésité à accepter avec joie. Mais ce qui se passait avec Lily le chiffonnait un peu.

Clairement, il ne sortait pas avec la préfète, non ? Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela ne risquait-il pas d'envenimer encore un peu plus la situation de Lily ? Elle pourrait se sentir abandonner par lui, ne plu venir le voir et qui sait, trouver quelqu'un d'autre, qui aurait moins de remords que lui. Ça pourrait mal finir.

Et puis, si jamais Lily n'y prêtait aucune attention, ce qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle fasse, continuer leur espèce de relation serait tromper sa future copine non ? Et James n'avait aucune envie d'être le genre de mec qui trompe sa copine. Il n'était pas Hughes, lui ! Même Sirius, qui aimait trop les filles pour son propre bien, ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de pratique.

Est-ce que le fait de savoir que coucher avec Lily était trompé une fille qui ne 'lavait pas mérité serait suffisant pour qu'il trouve la force de repousser la jeune rousse et ses ardeurs déplacées ?

James secoua la tête. Il entendit des voix, fit encore quelques pas et se cacha derrière une armure. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les cheveux de Lily retomber dans son dos et son air figé. En face d'elle se tenait Holly Campbell, les yeux fixés sur le sol et ses mains triturants sa chevelure ébène.

« Si ça n'avait dépendu que de moi - »

« Il m'a dit exactement la même chose. Trouve quelque chose de plus original »

« Lily. Excuse moi. Si tu savais… Je me sens tellement horrible. Mais tu as été amoureuse de lui, toi aussi. Tu dois savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment »

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait bien te quitter s'il pouvait retrouver mon amitié par là » Répliqua Lily d'une voix tranchante « Howard est ce qu'il est. Il ne changera pas qu'il soit avec toi ou avec moi »

« Tu mens ! » La voix d'Holly craqua. « Dis que tu mens ! C'est faux ! Il m'aime… il me l'a dit »

« Et quand a-t-il dit qu'il m'avait plaquée ? » Continua Lily sans prêter attention aux pleurs de son ancienne amie. Elle parlait de toute cela avec un tel détachement qu'il était dur à croire que cela la concernait elle-même « Parce que j'ai reçu sa lettre de rupture exactement treize jours avant la rentrée »

James se fit violence pour ne pas jurer. Il ferma les yeux rapidement, compta les jours entre sa première nuit avec la rousse et la rentrée. Le constat était difficile à encaisser pour son sentiment de culpabilité. _Douze_.

Le visage de Holly se figea. « Non, il m'a dit… c'est faux. Mi-juillet, on a envoyé nos lettres ensemble ! »

« Oh ? » S'exclama Lily d'un ton feignant la surprise « J'ai dû la rater celle-là ! »

« Il m'aime » Répéta Holly. Elle semblait à son tour désespérée.

« N'as-tu pas dit à Remus Lupin que tu l'aimais aussi, alors que tu te tapais déjà _mon_ copain ? » Lily secoua la tête et un rire ironique et cruel passa ses lèvres. « N'es-tu pas venue me demander à moi, ta meilleure amie, si tu n'avais pas fait une erreur en couchant avec lui alors qu'il ne t'avait pas encore adressé ces trois petits mots ? »

_Traître_, Pensa James, _Il ne nous a jamais dit ça_.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'Howard m'a dit, des dizaines de fois et jusqu'en août à quel point il m'aimait ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas qu'il m'avait effrayée, moi, en parlant de nos futurs enfants, en _Juin_, l'année passée ? » Lily secoua la tête, à nouveau. « Je te pardonne Holly »

La jeune fille laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise tandis que James manquait de faire tomber une statue sous le coup de la surprise.

« Tu vois » Finit Lily en dépassant son ancienne amie « C'est si facile de mentir. Un bête jeu de conscience »

James ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Les pleurs d'Holly, tombée à genoux au milieu du couloir, le bercèrent un moment.

Jusqu'à quel point Lily était-elle capable de mentir ? Etait-il, lui aussi, simplement ça, un _jeu de conscience_ ?

_C'est un beau mensonge  
C'est une parfaite dénégation  
Un si beau mensonge à croire  
Si beau, si beau que ça me rend_


	4. La Douche

**A beautiful Lie**

**Chapitre 4**

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_

« Juste … hm, oui, juste…. Là »

« Lily »

« Potter » Elle enserra ses bras autour de sa taille, se laissa retomber plus durement sur lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, la passion consumant leurs corps étreints. « James » Souffla-t-elle en l'entraînant dans un baiser exigeant et exigé.

C'était un de ces moments si formidablement intense, si formadiblement chargé d'émotion qu'ils étaient incapables de parler, s'exprimer, ou simplement réfléchir. Ils étaient là, l'un sur l'autre, l'un en l'autre, sentant leurs coeurs battre à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines et le plaisir déferler sur eux par vagues successives que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

Leurs yeux se cherchèrent, leurs corps tremblèrent, ils exultèrent.

James laissa sa tête retomber dans l'oreiller en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait dans des moments pareils. Il voyait des étoiles. Littéralement.

Lily posa sa main sur son ventre et y traça des cercles légers et doux, puis elle embrassa cet endroit de son corps, puis elle lécha un de ses tétons tendus et elle cala sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui caressa les cheveux, ne sachant ce qui le rendait le plus heureux. Avoir connu l'extase ou sentir le corps fébrile de sa chère et tendre reposer à côté de lui ?

« C'est la première fois » Chuchota-t-il « que tu m'appelles par mon prénom »

Un sourire, quelque peu absent mais un sourire quand même, entacha ses lèvres gonflées. « Je t'appelais James avant »

_Avant_. Songea le jeune homme. Avant qu'il ne se mette à la poursuivre parce qu'il avait repéré que Rogue était attiré par elle. Avant que, sans crier gare, le défi stupide de battre son ennemi ne se transforme en un défi personnel, en sentiments personnels... En douleur personnelle.

Elle voulut se relever, récupérer ses affaires, déguerpir. Malheureusement pour elle, il semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'attira sur le matelas moelleux et l'écrasa de son poids.

« Encore? » Questionna-t-elle d'un air mutin en caressant son dos. James frémit. Se concentrer. Ne pas céder. Pas encore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh » Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en relevant la tête. James déglutit. Sois fort. « J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. » Elle l'attrapa par les fesses et le colla à elle. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Je suis trop fatigué » Prétexta-t-il. « Dis-moi ce que nous sommes en train de faire, Lil. A quoi ça rime tout ça ? »

« Tout ça quoi ? » Elle posa la question, le repoussa de l'autre coté du lit et se leva. « Il n'y a rien »

« Mais »

« Et si tu as des remords parce qu'une fille t'a invitée à Pré Au Lard et que je te fais hésiter à accepter, c'est que tu es vraiment un cas désespéré »

Comment, pensa-t-il, comment pouvait-elle ainsi passer de la froideur ultime à la chaleur la plus dense sous ses caresses pour redevenir cette reine des glaces en quelques secondes ? Même s'il avait vraiment voulu s'énerver, James en aurait été incapable. Son coeur pulsait encore dans sa poitrine, son esprit était encore bien trop embrumé que pour se mettre en colère.

« Et si je sors avec cette fille après Pré Au Lard ? » Répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son petit sourire satisfait. Coucher avec Lily était toujours tellement formidable. « Je ne pourrai plus te voir. Je t'interdirai de me kidnapper de la sorte »

« Oh, tu résisteras par acquis soudain de conscience ? » Se moqua-t-elle. Elle se sentait bien. Pas d'être méchante avec lui, ni même de se dire qu'il pouvait l'abandonner à tout moment. Non, elle se sentait bien en ce moment précis car elle se sentait elle même. Ne plus se cacher, ne plus mentir. Et il n'y avait qu'avec Potter qu'elle parvenait à redevenir elle, sans ressentir la douleur quotidienne de la trahison. Elle ne jouait plus.

« Je n'ai jamais trompé personne de ma vie. Et même toi, tu ne parviendras pas à me faire commettre une telle chose »

« Tu veux qu'on essaie ? »

« Ne me tente pas, Evans » Il lui envoya un regard dégoûté et attrapa son boxer qui traînait sur le sol. « S'il faut pour cela que je révèle à l'école ce que nous faisions pour être bien sûr de te dégoûter, je le ferai ! »

« Tu... tu n'oserais pas ? » Lily lui envoya un regard paniqué. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne ferais pas une telle chose ! » Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et posa sa main sur son bras. « Je croyais que tu tenais à moi »

« La question n'est pas là »

« Ça n'a jamais été rien d'autre que du sexe facile pour toi »

« Hey ! Ne retournes pas les rôles tu veux ! » James secoua la tête, ayant difficile à y croire. « Je ne suis pas celui qui te traîne de force »

« Je te donne un peu de ce que tu me réclamais depuis tant de temps ! »

« Ce que je te demandais ? » Il se redressa et se passa une main dans les cheveux, s'interdisant de se laisser s'emporter. « Lily ! Je te demandais de m'aimer pas de ... de ... »

Un rire ironique passa la gorge de la rousse alors qu'elle empoignait violemment une brosse à cheveux pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure. « Ouais, l'amour me réussit bien comme tu le vois »

« Lily... »

« Potter » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je couche avec toi. C'est tout. T'en a marre, tu veux une vraie relation? Très bien, on arrête tout dans ce cas. N'attends pas de moi quelque chose que je suis incapable de t'offrir tu veux »

« Je ne voulais pas... »

« Comment oses-tu ? » Elle se retourna vers lui, le laissant la voir au bord des larmes. Des larmes de colère et de frustration. « Comment oses-tu parler d'amour et de fidélité devant moi ? »

Il se leva, s'approcha et l'emprisonna de ses bras. « Je suis désolé » Murmura-t-il. « Je n'irai nul part tant que tu auras besoin de moi, d'accord? »

« J'ai tellement mal » Se plaint-elle en resserrant sa propre étreinte autour de lui « J'ai tellement mal quand je ne suis pas avec toi »

Comment voulez-vous, lorsqu'elle disait des choses pareilles, que James reste encore maître de lui-même ? Comment aurait-il pu oublier toutes ces nuits passés à l'imaginer lui dire ces mots-là ? Elle avait besoin de lui.

Peu importe comment. Peu importe pourquoi. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Les doigts fins de Lily glissèrent dans son dos, elle lui embrassa l'épaule et James se retrouva à nouveau à oublier sa morale. Il ignora les cris de sa tête et ignora l'étau qui lui enserra la gorge face à l'image qu'ils formaient.

Il n'était qu'un goujat de la pire espèce. N'importe qui d'autre aurait raisonné la jeune fille. Et lui, de tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire, de tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, il préférait tirer parti de l'énergie du désespoir de Lily.

« Bonjour » C'était une petite femme rondelette aux joues roses et aux pommettes hautes. Elle arborait un air sincèrement jovial et regardait les étudiants avec bonhomie. « Je suis Greta Dulsouf. Conseillère d'orientation. Je vais vous passer le long et ennuyeux discours sur la nécessité de prendre votre choix de carrière pour l'an prochain au sérieux. J'espère que vous êtes conscient que c'est votre vie entière qui se joue aujourd'hui »

Sirius se racla la gorge ostensiblement fort et reçut des regards noirs en provenance des premiers bancs. Deux secondes plus tard, un papier se posait devant James qui, d'un air distrait, transmis à Remus en lisant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_Elle a quoi, Evans ? Elle ne m'a même pas regardé ! S._

_Elle est peut-être attentive ? R._

_Tu l'as vue ce matin. Elle avait une écharpe. En plein milieu du château. C'est louche. S._

_Elle est peut-être malade. R._

_Elle a peut-être un suçon ? S. _

_Elle s'est fait plaqué y'a à peine deux mois. Tu la prends pour qui ? R._

_Je surveillerai la carte, on sait jamais. S._

James soupira. Il faudrait qu'il veille à prendre la dite carte avec lui désormais quand il verrait Lily. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'être pris en flag'. Quel crétin quand même ! il aurait pu faire un peu plus attention aussi. Lily avait été furieuse quand elle avait découvert la trace dans son cou. Elle l'avait menacé qu'ils ne se voient plus en cachette. Il avait répondu que c'était elle qui voyait.

Son regard s'était vidé. Elle avait soupiré et s'était blottie contre lui avant de l'embrasser et de le traîner à nouveau vers le lit de cette petite salle du deuxième étage qu'ils avaient découvert une semaine plus tôt.

Jamais avant elle n'avait abandonné une colère aussi vite. James s'était laissé faire mais sans y mettre beaucoup de cœur. Et quand Lily était partie, elle lui avait lancé un drôle de regard. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'après avoir vu les si jolis yeux émeraude se vider de toute vie, c'était désormais les siens qui devenaient de moins en moins brillants.

« Je vais vous demandez un petit travail personnel. Une rédaction » Des contestation s'élevèrent. « Vous, vu par vous-même. Une vingtaine de lignes. Vous racontez ce que vous voulez. Je veux juste que vous parliez de vous, que ce soit très intime ou au contraire très vague. Racontez moi une histoire de votre passé si vous voulez remplir les blancs. Mais, plus que tout, parlez moi de vous » Répéta Dulsouf. « Tout ce que je recevrai est confidentiel. »

James soupira encore. Il prit une plume.

Nom : James Potter

Métier : amant de jeune fille désespérée et en détresse.

Projets pour le futur : Retrouver sa force et sa morale et dire non à la tentation.

Plus grande peur : Retrouver sa force et sa morale et dire non à la tentation.

Rêve inaccessible : Faire briller _ses_ yeux.

Il secoua la tête, se traita d'idiot, chiffonna et balança le parchemin dans une corbeille à papier et recommença.

James était assis dans un fauteuil, face au feu ronronnant de la salle commune. Il réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Sa vie était en train d'être bousillé. Il n'osait plus croiser son regard dans la glace tant son comportement le dégoûtait. Il dépérissait de l'intérieur.

L'idée était abjecte. L'idée le rendait malade. L'idée était la vérité. Il abusait d'elle. Il avait abusé et abuserait encore. Elle était perdue, elle était abandonnée et rejetée. On lui avait promis la lune et on lui avait donné un botruc. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour se sentir encore vivante.

C'était à lui, à James Potter, de se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il aurait dû le voir. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû réagir. Il aurait dû résister. Ne pas céder. Il l'aimait.

Il sursauta et se redressa soudain, les yeux ouvert de stupéfaction. Il l'avait pensé. Il venait de …venait-il de reconnaître être amoureux de Lily Evans ?

Ben tiens, il était pas dans la merde, là…

« Potter ? » Comme un mirage, elle était apparue devant lui, les cheveux brillant sous les éclats de lumière du feu. « Je peux te parler ? » Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise de lui adresser la parole au milieu de la salle commune. Des élèves les regardèrent sortir ensemble par le portrait. James jetait des regards fréquents à Lily. Elle tripotait ses manches et se mordait la lèvre.

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague mais, il le remarqua, ils semblaient pensifs, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il sourit, heureux. On progresse, pensa-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'autre chose que le vide habitait les yeux de Lily en dehors des moments où ils forniquaient.

« Pourquoi t'as l'air si heureux ? » Le questionna-t-elle agressivement en relevant les yeux sur lui. Il fut surpris, puis encore plus heureux.

« Tu … Tu recommences à vivre » Déclara-t-il simplement « Que tu sois capable de te fâcher contre moi n'est-ce pas la preuve que tu commences à aller mieux ? »

« J'irai réellement mieux quand je recommencerai à ne plus t'adresser la parole »

James eut une moue pensive. « C'est la première conversation que nous avons depuis cet été » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Enfin, sauf celle de la semaine passé » Se rappela-t-il ce seul et unique jour où des mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Lily autre que sous forme de gémissements.

Elle soupira. « Il est temps que tout cela cesse, non ? »

Un étau enserra la gorge de James. Oh oui, il fallait que tout s'arrête. Il fallait qu'ils recommencent à vivre, tous les deux. Il fallait…. Il avait besoin d'elle, ne le voyait-elle pas ?

« J'ai été là pour toi » Murmura-t-il « Ne recommence pas à me détester, je t'en prie Lily »

La jeune fille allait répliquer mais elle se figea. James suivit la direction de son regard. Devant eux, Holly et Howard s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, serrés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, James se retourna vers Lily, prêt à la voir sur le point de s'effondrer. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut la fureur. Puis, le désespoir et la tristesse. Lily secoua la tête, détourna les yeux et passa à côté d'eux en les bousculant.

James n'eut pas le temps d'entendre leurs excuses pitoyables. Il rattrapa la rousse, lui tourna la tête et s'aperçut avec un pincement au cœur qu'à nouveau, elle ne semblait plus rien ressentir. Avec un regard comme celui-là, elle donnait l'impression d'être aussi en vie qu'une statue de cire.

Elle lui prit la main et, avant qu'il ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, ils étaient enfermés dans un placard à balais étroit.

James rentra dans la salle commune, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il avait envie de vomir. De cracher le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait à lui-même. Quel genre d'homme serait-il donc s'il ne pouvait même pas résister à une Lily Evans le suppliant de lui faire l'amour pour cesser d'avoir mal ? Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, jamais. C'était plus primaire, plus animal que ça. Baiser. Cruellement. Sans sentiment.

« Hey, cornedrue ! » S'exclama Sirius en le voyant rentrer « T'étais où ? »

James secoua la tête, avant de voir un long parchemin posé sur la table. Il paniqua. Et si les garçons avaient vu où il était et avec qui ? il s'assit et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait juste d'une très longue rédaction, pas de la carte. Il secoua à nouveau la tête. « Besoin de réfléchir »

Sirius posa un regard inquiet sur lui. « James, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, tu sais »

Il acquiesça. Que pouvait-il dire ? J'abuse d'Evans parce qu'elle est dans le besoin et que je l'aime. Je suis le pire des monstres, parfois je me demande comme je peux encore accepter de croiser son regard tant ce que je fais avec elle me révulse. Je suis si stupidement faible que je ne parviens pas à lui résister.

« Cornedrue, tu te souviens cet été, quand tu es sorti avec une fille » James sentit un filet de sueur froide couler dans son dos. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Sirius si il avait tout découvert. Il ne pourrait pas supporter les regards et la déception de ses amis. « Je me demandais… est-ce que c'était Evans ? »

« Non » Il répondit avant de réfléchir. Même si il était au courant de tout, que pourrait faire Sirius à part le mettre face au fait accompli ? Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, de toute façon… Il allait quand même tous les décevoir amèrement. « Tu sais qu'elle venait de se faire plaquer, non ? »

« Ben, justement » Marmonna Sirius. Il lui tendit le parchemin qui était sur la table basse. « J'ai trouvé ça dans la corbeille après le truc du conseil sur l'avenir »

« « Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je vais avoir 17 ans. Mes parents sont moldus. En réalité, je connaissais le monde sorcier avant de recevoir ma lettre. Ou disons plutôt que je n'ignorais pas ma vraie nature.

Je me souviens avec précision ma première manifestation de magie. C'était dans un parc, près de ma maison. J'avais six ans. Une bande d'adolescents d'une douzaine d'années me poursuivait. J'avais une super jolie poupée. Un des garçons la voulait pour sa sœur.

Je me souviens avoir crié après ma propre grande sœur. Nous étions très proche, elles me protégeaient toujours. Ça n'a servi à rien, bien sûr. Elle était à l'école. Je me suis cachée derrière un arbre. J'ai sauté pour essayer d'atteindre les branches mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Puis, quand ce garçon effrayant est apparu, j'ai sauté et j'ai fait un saut de plusieurs mètres. Je me suis retrouvée assise sur la branche la plus solide.

Ils ne m'ont plus jamais approchée après. J'ignorais comment descendre. J'ai essayé de m'accrocher au tronc et là, ce fut comme si mes doigts étaient devenus des ventouses à bois. C'était marrant.

Quand je me suis retournée, il y avait un garçon derrière moi, il habitait trois rues plus loin que chez nous. Il était très seul et très spécial. Il avait toujours l'air sombre et triste. Il était surnommé « le garçon étrange ». Sa mère était une sorcière connue particulièrement douée pour les potions.

Il m'a expliqué tout ce que j'avais à savoir. Tout sur ce monde, sur la magie, pourdlard et les potions. Il m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière et lui aussi. Quand je suis arrivée au château, je voulais tellement lui ressembler que je me suis promis que les potions deviendraient ma matière forte. Je l'ai presque dépassé aujourd'hui.

Je suis allée à Gryffondor. Il est allé à Serpentard. Nous avons continué à être amis, malgré les regards et les messes basses sur notre passage. Il a tout de même réussi à se faire quelques amis garçons. Moi, les seules personnes à qui je parlais réellement et qui allaient devenir mes meilleurs amis étaient Holly Campbell, Amy Crosbi et Howard Hughes. Ils n'ont jamais beaucoup aimé mon « amitié particulière ».

En cinquième, tout a commencé à se dégrader. James Potter et Sirius Black, deux imbéciles de ma maison, ont commencé à vraiment dépasser les bornes. Leur cible principale était mon ami de serpentard. Le lord noir a commencé à faire parlé de lui. Les haines entre maisons se sont attisées. Potter s'est mis en tête que le meilleur moyen d'embêter mon _ami_ était que je sorte avec lui. Il a commencé à me harceler.

Je croyais notre amitié indestructible. Un de nos derniers jours d'école lors de la cinquième, il a insulté mes origines moldues. Je ne lui ai plus jamais parlé. J'ai eu difficile de m'en remettre. C'est là que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Howard.

Toute la confiance que j'avais perdu en perdant mon garçon étrange, je l'ai retrouvée pour la placer dans mon petit ami. J'étais heureuse. Je croyais réellement qu'on s'aimait. J'avais seize ans. J'ai couché avec lui six fois avant qu'il ne me plaque pour ma meilleure amie. Je les ai comptées.

J'étais si en colère lorsqu'il m'a envoyé cette lettre si horrible que j'ai eu envie de le blesser autant qu'il m'avait blessé. J'ai passé la nuit avec le premier garçon que j'ai trouvé. C'était un de mes condisciples. Howard accordait beaucoup de place au sexe dans un couple, peut-être même plus que moi.

Étrangement, avec ce pseudo inconnu, la « chose » semblait moins horrible, à moins que ce soit le garçon qui était moins mauvais. Je ne sais pas mais quand je le touchais, j'oubliais tout de ce que j'étais meurtrie et trahie. Je n'ai jamais pu m'arrêter.

J'ai besoin de lui. Tellement besoin de lui. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater tant je souffre en ce moment. Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire me sentir mieux. Mais je le détruisais. Comment suis-je sensée choisir entre sa santé ou la mienne ? Je crois qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je ne veux pas me venger sur lui de ce que j'ai souffert avant.

Tout ça est une question de tentation. Je dois résister au bien qu'il me fait. Je lui dois ça. Je ne m'en serais jamais sortie sans lui. J'ignore comment ne pas céder. Je ne dois pas céder. Il ne faut surtout pas. Je l'ai embraqué là dedans sans lui laisser le choix. Je dois désormais le laisser partir sans penser à moi.

Oh, et puis, je vais jeter ce parchemin. Je suis sûre que conseillère d'orientation ou pas, vous n'aimerez pas ça. » »

« T'en pense quoi ? » Demanda Sirius après s'être assuré qu'il avait fini sa lecture. « On devrait régler le compte de ce crétin qui ose profiter d'une fille aussi désespérée et puis l'aider à notre manière, non ? »

James ne répondit rien.

Une douche froide ; c'était ce qu'il venait de se prendre. Deux fois dans la même soirée.

« Attends »

« James … »

« Non, attends »

James bloqua les mains de Lily au dessus de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra. Quand il les rouvrit, elle le fixa avec cet air d'impatience mêlée à un désir insatiable ; il était foutu. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il pressa les paupières. Concentration.

« On devrait peut-être parler » Déclara-t-il en appuyant son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Il sentit qu'elle souriait. Elle se mit à embrasser son cou et son menton, frotter son nez et ses lèvres contre lui. Sa jambe droite, après être sensuellement remontée contre lui passa derrière son bassin et l'attira à elle.

« Il y a une langue que tu pratiques bien mieux que l'anglais » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en se cambrant contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, elle le fixait en se mordant les lèvres, d'un air joyeux. James sentit ses tripes se retourner. Elle souriait. Elle s'amusait. Il lâcha ses poignets.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras, retracèrent son visage, longèrent son buste et s'installèrent sur sa taille où, après être passé sous son chemisier entrouvert, il traça de légers cercles du bout des doigts.

L'émotion l'étreignit presque plus forte que la jouissance quand il l'entendit rire. Lily éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, profond, véritable. Un rire joyeux et à gorge déployée. « Tu me chatouilles » Murmura-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Sa jambe retomba lentement le long de James, frottant sur ses fesses, ses cuisses et enfin ses mollets.

Elle lui sourit, l'air mutin, et plia les jambes de manière à retirer ses chaussures du bout des doigts. Le bout de son pied se mit à s'insérer lentement sous le bord de son pantalon. La tête de James partit légèrement en arrière et Lily en profita pour suçoter son cou, passer ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'attira dans un baiser sauvage.

L'air quitta les poumons du jeune homme. Ses neurones se déconnectèrent. Il appuya ses mains, face à plat sur le mur derrière Lily pour prendre équilibre, et rendit son baiser à la jeune fille. Les mains de cette dernière glissèrent de sa nuque à ses reins jusqu'à s'immobiliser sur l'arrière de son jeans et d'y exercer une forte pression, envoyant ainsi le bassin de James contre le sien.

Il se dégagea de sa bouche, reprit sa respiration et caressa le visage de Lily d'un air pensif. À nouveau, un sourire entacha ses lèvres, elle se pencha, chuchota « C'est comme ça que j'aime t'entendre parler » et détacha son pantalon.

Une douche froide, pensa-t-il soudain. Il recula, se prit les pieds dans son pantalon qui était tombé à ses chevilles et s'étala sur le sol, son postérieur le réceptionnant douloureusement.

« Awch » Grimaça Lily – elle n'avait pas l'air compatissante du tout. Elle lui sourit effrontément et retira sa blouse. James secoua la tête d'un air défaitiste.

« Je voulais parler avec toi. Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! » Elle ne dit rien, fixa son regard dans les yeux noisette de son compagnon et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Son chemisier tomba à terre dans un bruit étouffé.

James déglutit et, presque malgré lui, prit appui sur ses coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue ; il voulut se tuer sur place. Il ne devait pas céder. Même si Lily était incroyablement sexy ainsi seulement vêtue d'un petit soutien gorge blanc et de sa jupe d'écolière. Et il ne fallait surtout pas penser au fait que cette situation était terriblement excitante. Lui, couché à même le sol et elle, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Oh, parlons alors » Lily passa ses mains dans son dos et détacha l'agrafe de son sous-vêtement. James déglutit très difficilement. « J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée » Le tissu tomba sur le sol où, de la pointe du pied, elle l'envoya rejoindre le chemisier. Elle tomba à genoux et s'approcha de lui, telle une féline se jetant sur sa proie « Tu m'as manqué »

Le cœur de James chavira. Il lui avait manqué. Le manque. Manqué. C'était plus qu'une pulsion sexuelle, n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui, James Potter, qui lui avait manqué, pas son corps ? ou bien, Lily s'était réveillée ce matin après un rêve particulièrement érotique qui lui avait fait pensé à toute sorte de chose à faire avec lui le soir ?

Ses lèvres touchèrent sa cheville. Il ferma les yeux. Elles frôlèrent son genou. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos. Sa langue remonta le long de sa cuisse. Son souffle se fit court. Sa bouche se posa sur son boxer. Il gémit. Elle sourit.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça, non ? »

Il grogna « Tu veux qu'on tienne un journal de bord peut-être ? » Un coup de langue, rapide et précis, empêcha son ton d'être suffisamment cynique. Elle semblait amusée. Elle mordilla légèrement la protubérance dépassant de son entrejambe et frotta son visage contre celle-ci. James pressa ses paupières. Ne pas regarder. C'était assez dur comme ça.

Ne pas céder. Ou peut-être était-ce trop tard ?

« On dirait deux animaux en rut » Murmura-t-il quand elle retira ce gênant vêtement avec ses dents. Dans un effort qui lui sembla ultime, il empêcha son bassin de soulever pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de le déshabiller.

Sans se décourager de ses réticences de moins en moins prononcées, Lily remonta le long de son torse, laissa ses mains parcourir son abdominaux, ses pectoraux, ses clavicules et sa gorge. Sa bouche suivit l'exact même chemin avant que sa langue ne perce le barrage de ses dents.

Ils furent tous deux happés dans un tourbillon violent où chacun rivalisait de force et d'astuce pour prendre la direction. Ce fut pour Lily comme une découverte : Sa langue était un muscle ! Elle appuya contre celle de James, et lutta jusqu'à manquer de souffle puis abandonna et se laissa emporter par le jeune homme qui, pour la première fois, marquait sa dominance physique.

D'un geste rapide, qu'elle ne parvint pas à prévoir, il retourna leurs positions et s'établit au dessus d'elle. Elle avait perdu. C'était bien la première fois. Perdrait-elle de son contrôle sur lui ?

James se détacha d'elle, le souffle court et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Lily » Souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou. Cela la prit au dépourvu. Il y avait tant d'amour, tant de passion dans la manière qu'il avait eu de prononcer son prénom. Son cœur s'accéléra, et cela n'avait pas de rapport avec ces douces sensations que provoquaient ses lèvres dans son cou ou ses mains sur son corps.

Lily. Son prénom. Comment un simple mot pouvait-il la retourner à ce point-là ? La larme partit du coin de son œil droit et glissa le long de sa joue avant de tomber dans la nuque de James. Il la sentit. Il se redressa. « Lily » S'inquiéta-t-il, et le sanglot passa sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas… tant de sollicitude. Il paraissait tellement inquiet. Il paraissait l'aimer tellement.

Ce fut comme une chute, comme un torrent refusant de s'arrêter. Suite au premier sanglot vint le second, et le troisième. Les larmes badigeonnèrent ses joues, son buste se souleva sous la puissance de ses pleurs. James s'assit et l'attira contre lui. Il la serra contre son cœur et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

Elle enfouit la tête dans son épaule. Cette boule qui lui enserrait la gorge depuis deux mois et qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir disparaissait dans ses hoquets et l'eau qui coulait de ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression que l'étau étroit qui lui enserrait la poitrine depuis si longtemps disparaissait peu à peu.

Ce n'était pas comme avant, comme quand elle couchait avec James et que sa douleur disparaissait. C'était mieux. C'était pire. Le sexe taisait l'impression d'étouffer. Pleurer libérait ses poumons et lui permettait de respirer à nouveau.

« Il disait qu'il m'aimait » Un nouveau sanglot, plus puissant encore que le précédent, la prit et elle enserra ses bras autour du cou de James. « Il disait qu'il m'aimait ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Je suis là »

James était là. Lily parvint à déglutir et à ouvrir les yeux, toute à sa crise larmoyante. Elle toucha l'épaule du jeune homme. Non pas comme elle l'avait fait jusque ici – le toucher pour se dire qu'il pouvait l'aider – mais elle le toucha pour se rassurer. Il la rassurait. Il la consolait.

Elle avait éclaté en sanglots alors qu'elle l'avait chauffé comme une horrible gourgandine et il ne se plaignait pas de la tenir contre lui, de la calmer. Tendrement, simplement en_ étant là_. James était là. James était là.

James qu'elle avait si honteusement utilisé. James qu'elle avait forcé à se sentir comme un horrible garçon, ne lui laissant jamais le choix de refuser son corps. Merlin, James était là pour elle. Elle le détruisait à petit feu et il était là pour elle. James…

Il méritait mieux. Il méritait autre chose. Elle était égoïste. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle était un monstre. Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'Howard. Il lui avait fait croire l'aimer à jamais et l'avait laissé tomber. Mais elle, que faisait-elle ? Elle profitait de l'amour du jeune homme pour son propre soulagement. Elle utilisait les sentiments sincères d'un être sensible pour oublier sa propre peine.

Elle tuait quelqu'un pour oublier sa propre mort. Cela devait cesser. Si elle avait la moindre considération pour lui, elle devait tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit complètement détruit. Ou accroc. Il méritait tellement mieux qu'un amour à sens unique.

« Potter » S'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix affectée. Elle essuya ses joues. Elle récupéra son soutien gorge et s'en couvrit. « Excuse moi »

« Lily » Sa voix était paniquée. Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu, quelqu'un qui ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire ou dire. Lily se retourna vers lui. Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Merci » Chuchota-t-elle « Merci pour tout »

Elle remit son chemisier et sortit de la pièce.

Une douche froide.

_Tout le monde me regarde  
Je tourne en rond bébé  
Un désespoir sans bruit qui monte plus haut  
Je dois me souvenir que ce n'est rien qu'un jeu_


	5. Mes amis, Ton amie

**A beautiful lie**

**Chapitre 5**

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say_

« Il faut que tu manges, mec » Sirius poussa un bol de céréales devant James qui fixait la table d'un air perdu. Remus lui mit une cuillère dans la main gauche. James leva le bras et ses amis soupirèrent de soulagement. Enfin. James avait été aréactionnel depuis la veille. Mais tout ce que fit leur ami fut battre une mesure lente du dos du couvert.

« James ? » Demanda Remus « Tu te souviens que tu as entraînement de Quidditch tantôt ? Il faut que tu te réveilles »

« M'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte ! » Le menaça Sirius.

James ne bougea pas. Ses yeux restaient fixés droit devant lui. Il avait pourtant bien réussi à s'habiller tout seul ce matin, non ? C'est qu'il n'était pas complètement mort !

Une chaise se tira près d'eux et Amy se laissa tomber dessus. « Je meurs de faim » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton jovial. Elle regarda les maraudeurs, leur sourit chaleureusement et se servit du jus d'orange. « James, je crois que Lily voulait te voir »

Sirius secoua la tête « Ca sert à rien, il est cassé. On va aller le porter à réparer à l'infirmerie »

Mais James se tenait à présent bien droit, regardant Amy, une lueur étrange brillant dans le regard. « Je ne peux pas » Finit-il par décréter.

« Oh » Amy haussa les épaules. « Elle m'aurait détesté de t'avoir prévenu de toute façon »

« Où est-elle? » S'enquit Peter

« Elle est restée au lit. Elle a marmonné un truc à propos que ça ne servait plus à rien, qu'elle n'en était pas capable ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Le rapport avec James ? » Questionna encore Queudvert, alors que les regards de Remus et Sirius s'étaient fixés sur James. Ils voyaient parfaitement ce qui avait dû se passer.

« Elle a pleuré cette nuit » Confia Amy « C'est la première fois depuis la rentrée qu'elle pleure »

« Il était temps, non ? Ca fait plus de deux mois maintenant »

« Ouais, mais quand je me suis approchée du lit, juste avant qu'elle ne m'envoie valser plus loin, j'ai entendu qu'elle disait un truc à propos de James. Alors, je me suis dit ... hey, où vous allez ? »

« Je sais que vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ! Il suffit de voir vos têtes quand je descends, que je vous dis que je trouve bizarre que Lily ait le contrecoup de sa rupture seulement maintenant et que vous détournez les yeux ! »

Sirius et Remus s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans leur fauteuil, inquiet que la douce et gentille Amy puisse se révéler aussi passionnée que sa rousse d'amie quand l'idée de se mettre en colère lui venait.

« On a... On a quelques raisons de croire que quelque chose s'est passé » Dit précautionneusement Remus. « Quelque chose qui jusque là permettait à Lily de tenir le coup en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'elle allait parfaitement bien »

« Sans blague ? » Questionna Amy « J'avais pas remarqué qu'elle faisait semblant que tout ça ne la touchait pas, tiens ! »

« Du calme Crosbi » déclara Sirius, sans prendre la peine de sortir la tête du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était courageusement écrasé. « On a trouvé un truc »

Il sortit de son sac un parchemin rempli de l'écriture de Lily. « on l'a trouvé dans une corbeille » Expliqua Remus. Il laissa le temps à la jeune fille de lire les confidences de Lily. Il se retourna vers Sirius « Je t'avais dit de ne pas le montrer à James ! »

« Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il était impliqué là-dedans » S'excusa Sirius – il se sentait également coupable. « Il m'a juré qu'il ne voyait pas Evans. Il ne m'avait jamais menti auparavant »

« Il n'avait jamais eu peur de nous avant »

« Pourquoi on lui aurait fait peur ? »

« Sans doute parce qu'il avait déjà suffisamment mauvaise conscience sans qu'on vienne lui rappeler que c'était mal, ce qu'il faisait »

« Salopard » S'exclama Amy en redéposant le papier sur la table. « Je vous parie qu'Howard a prétexté que c'était parce que leurs relations au lit n'étaient pas bonnes qu'il devait rompre avec elle ! »

« Quoi? » Remus et Sirius se retournèrent vers elle d'un seul homme.

« Regardez ça : _Six fois. Je les ai comptées_. Tu m'étonnes. À chaque fois, elle revenait en pleurs ! »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, Hughes tombant encore un peu plus bas dans son estime « Il l'obligeait à ... ? »

« Non » Amy soupira et regarda autour d'elle, pour être bien sûr que la salle commune était vide à cette heure. « La première fois, c'était la toute première de Lily. Et ça s'est super mal passé. Mais vous connaissez Lily. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Alors ils ont recommencé. C'était pire à chaque fois. Et moins ça allait, moins elle en avait envie, plus elle était tendue. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Et Howard n'a pas réagi ? »

« Fin mai. Lily et Howard ont commencé leurs tentatives fin mai. Et Holly s'est mise à sortir avec Remus au moment où elle a commencé à se mettre avec Howard. C'était quand ? »

« Début mai » Déclara le lycanthropre.

« Tout venait de lui. » Amy secoua la tête, marquant le dégoût d'eux trois. « il ne couchait avec Lily que pour se convaincre que c'était elle, la bonne, et pas Holly »

Un silence suivit cet état de fait, avant d'être interrompu par Sirius. « Alors, tu crois que Hughes a osé utiliser un tel prétexte pour rompre ? »

« Bien sûr » Amy fronça les sourcils. « Ca explique tout. Déjà en juin, Lily commençait à franchement douter. Elle se demandait si c'était elle qui était trop coincée. Si j'avais pas été là, elle aurait été capable d'aller trouver n'importe quel gars juste pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas frigide ou autre chose »

« Alors, aveuglée par la colère » Commença Sirius

« Et tétanisée par la tristesse » Ajouta Remus

« Elle n'a certainement plus hésité à trouvé ce n'importe-qui »Termina Amy. « Et d'après ce que j'ai lu, ça se passe plutôt très bien avec Potter »

Remus déglutit. « Et s'ils couchent ensemble depuis cet été et que Lily vient de tout arrêter parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle faisait souffrir James plus que de raison, ça explique son comportement »

« Et ça explique que Lily ne soit soudain plus capable de jouer la comédie de la vie parfaite et sans souci » Comprit Amy « elle puisait la force de mentir à tout le monde dans son aventure avec lui »

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Et quand Lily sera passée à autre chose et qu'elle sera réellement capable de donner une vraie chance à l'amour de James » Déclara Remus d'une voix sage « James aura guéri son propre chagrin d'amour et sera passé à autre chose »

Ils échangèrent un regard tous les trois et partirent se coucher. Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible au monde que de voir ses meilleurs amis plonger dans le désespoir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour eux.

James était assis sans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle commune, les yeux perdus dans le vide. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi, vidé de toute énergie, sans plus aucune envie de rire ou de s'amuser.

Il avait l'impression que le mal être qu'il avait transporté toutes ces semaines, sa mauvaise conscience et sa tombée d'estime de soi, n'étaient rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il avait beau essayer et lutter pour ne pas le montrer, tenter, comme Lily, d'assurer en façade, il en était incapable.

Comment avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle été capable de tout oublier ou du moins, de tout cacher de cette manière ? C'était incompréhensible. Impossible, tout bonnement. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à sourire, à s'intéresser et à tirer un trait sur le passé, mais cela semblait si dérisoire et inutile. Inatteignable.

« Lily » Il secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il se mettait à entendre des voix ! Il avait eu raison de penser que Lily le rendrait complètement fou avant la fin de l'année. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur l'arrière du fauteuil, pensif.

« Tout est fini avec Holly. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Si tu savais comme je regrette » Il allait être malade. Il ne rêvait pas, là ? Howard était bien en train d'essayer de reconquérir Lily juste dans le sofa derrière lui ?

« Assume tes actes » Claqua la voix de Lily. Elle était si forte, si droite. Si fière.

« Je t'aime encore » James sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Lily ne pouvait pas pardonner le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne se montrerait pas si irraisonnée ? Elle ne répondit rien, et James aurait tué pour voir sa tête à cet instant « Laisse moi une chance, mon cœur. Ma petite fleur, s'il te plaît… Pense à tout ce que nous avons vécu avant… »

« Pense à tout ce que j'ai vécu après »

« Lily, je t'en prie. Je me sens si mal. Je suis… j'ai l'impression de mourir quand tu es loin de moi. Tu m'es essentielle, tu comprends ? Je ne pourrai jamais faire ma vie sans toi ! »

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« S'il te plaît. Holly m'a séduit. Elle a fait de moi son pantin. Elle… Elle »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi, Hughes » Asséna la jeune fille. James l'entendit se lever. « Tu veux la facilité. J'étais plus conciliante qu'Holly. Plus crédule, moins jalouse, moins exigeante. Ta simple présence me suffisait. Mais j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus cette fille-là. J'ai grandi. Et plus que tout, Howard Hughes, je ne t'aime plus »

« Mais… Lil, enfin, un amour comme le nôtre ne s'oublie pas en quelques semaines ! Je t'aime plus que ma vie, chérie. Je – je prends tous les torts de notre relation si ça peut te rassurer. Même … Crois-moi, si ça capotait entre nous, c'était à cause de moi ! »

« Je sais » assura Lily d'un ton sans équivoque. James fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?il ne s'était jamais aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux !

« Comment ça, tu sais ? »

« Tu m'as très bien comprise »

« Comment as-tu pu… »

« De la même manière que toi » James se retourna sur son fauteuil, ne pouvant plus retenir l'envie de voir ce qui se passait. Lily et Howard étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, les traits convulsés de colère. « Si au moins, tu m'avais plaquée pour quelqu'un avec qui tu aurais été plus heureux ! Mais non, c'était juste un essai raté. Et je vais te dire une bonne chose. Merci. »

Les quelques élèves qui tentaient de ne pas prêter attention à la scène se figèrent dans leur activité.

« Je sais à présent quel genre d'homme tu deviendras. » Lily secoua la tête, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne chercha même pas à la retenir. « J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à passer à autre chose. Mais tu vois, ça a été plus rapide qu'escompté. C'est terminé. Je t'interdis d'encore m'adresser la parole » La jeune fille se retourna, prête à partir, quand elle se retourna, l'air d'avoir quelque chose à finir. « J'ai oublié un truc »

Et elle le gifla comme elle n'avait jamais frappé personne avant.

James se sentit particulièrement mauvaise langue quand le côté un peu gamin de son esprit s'exclama « Bien fait ».

Malheureusement, la fatigue et son manque de bol n'aidaient pas dans ce genre de situation, il avait parlé tout haut. Les élèves portèrent un regard parfois amusé, parfois choqué sur leur star de Quidditch qui avait été si apathique ses derniers temps.

Lily secoua la tête d'un air navré, donnant l'impression de le trouver particulièrement idiot. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle commune, ignorant les murmures sur son passage. Elle ne rencontra pas Holly en chemin, cela valait sans doute mieux pour sa survie.

James la rattrapa au milieu d'un couloir. Pourquoi il l'avait suivie ? Bonne question. Il avait juste ressenti le besoin de savoir ce que représentait cette scène aux yeux de Lily. Allait-elle s'écrouler en pleurs de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu ou accepter que les choses étaient réellement terminées ?

« Frappe moi. » Dit-elle. Elle était assise sous un gros chêne dans le parc de Poudlard, le lac brillant devant elle. « Je le mérite plus que lui, non ? »

« Drôle d'idée »

« Je me laissais faire. Totalement subjuguée. Presque à ses ordres. Je croyais réellement que je l'aimais. Que c'était ça, l'amour »

Je me laissais faire, se répercuta sa voix dans la tête de James. Je me laissais faire, totalement subjugué par sa beauté. « Tu ne crois pas que toutes les histoires d'amour sont une histoire de dominance ? »

_Comme un pantin entre ses mains_.

« Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un au point d'avoir l'impression d'être prêt à tout pour lui ? A presque sacrifier ta vie, alors que tout le monde peut voir que ce ne sont que des mensonges ? »

« Oui » James soupira. Puis il inspira et laissa l'air envahir ses poumons profondément. « Jusqu'à ce que cet amour te détruise de l'intérieur, te réduisant à l'état de néant. Jusqu'à ce que ta vie ne se résume qu'à ça, attendre patiemment qu'elle daigne posé un vrai regard sur toi, à espérer qu'elle comprendra. A se dire qu'il faut résister à tout prix et à se retrouver, à chaque fois, à faillir »

« Je suis si désolée » Elle tourna le visage vers lui et lui prit la main. « Howard a brisé mon cœur. Rapidement et en me laissant tout le temps de m'en remettre. Mais moi, j'ai été horriblement cruelle » James retira sa main. Ça lui avait pris du temps. Mais ça avait fini par arriver. Il s'était retiré. « Je ne me suis pas rendue compte du mal que je te faisais… Si tu savais comme je regrette »

« Hé bien, c'est fini, non ? »

Lily acquiesça. Elle ramena ses jambes à elle et appuya son menton sur ses genoux. « C'est pas glorieux, hein ? » Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle appuya ses joues contre ses mains. La lune donnait une vue sur son visage livré à James qu'il se sentait sur le point de faillir à nouveau et de l'embrasser. C'était si dur de se dire que jamais plus il ne goûterait à sa bouche si douce et si chaude, qua jamais plus il ne verrait le feu consumer ses yeux, que jamais plus ses mains ne parcourraient son corps.

« Dis-moi Lil, je t'ai aidé quand tu as eu le cœur arraché non ? » Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il serra les poings au point que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Mais il continua sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il voyait à présent comment elle avait fait pour ne pas faiblir. Elle s'était accrochée à son honneur. Celui de James était terni à jamais de cette aventure « Alors, je ne sais pas, on ne pourrait pas mettre au point quelques petites arrangements pour soulager mon cœur à moi ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre d'amusement et enfonça son poing dans l'épaule du jeune homme. « Tu perds jamais le nord, dis donc, Potter »

« Ouais, c'est mon nom » Grommela-t-il en relâchant doucement la pression, pour s'apercevoir que la douleur s'était encore accentuée. « tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer… »

Lily posa sa tête contre lui. « Plus de ça, d'accord ? »

« Plus de quoi ? De drague super lourde ou de sexe brut ? »

Elle claqua la langue, mi amusée, mi agacée. « Plus d'assujettissement. Plus d'esclavage ni de dominance » Elle sourit aux étoiles, l'air inspirée par la nuit rôdant autour d'eux. « Nous devrions faire la promesse de ne plus jamais laissé l'amour nous faire nous comporter si stupidement »

« Mais c'est ça, être amoureux, non ? » Demanda James « Depuis la nuit des temps, qu'on parle de Tristan et Yseult, de Roméo et Juliette ou même de Merlin et Vinciane » Elle se redressa pour le regarder bizarrement. « C'est vrai non ? Quand tu es amoureux à un tel point que tu pourrais donner ta propre vie, la seule chose qui fait que tout se passe bien est que la personne que tu aimes t'aime tout autant »

« L'amour ne serait qu'un perpétuel jeu de dominance ? C'est déprimant si tu veux mon avis »

« Si je t'aime au point de faire tout ce que tu me demandes et que tu m'aimes au point de ne jamais rien faire qui pourrait me causer du tort, et si tu m'aimes au point de faire tout ce que je te demande et que je t'aime au point de ne jamais vouloir te faire du tort, alors on y est. C'est l'équilibre parfait. »

« L'amour » Soupira Lily d'un ton rêveur.

James le sentit monter dans sa gorge tel un corps étranger ne demandant qu'à sortir. Il s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. L'éclat de rire fit lever les yeux de Lily au ciel.

« On est deux imbéciles » il passa une main autour des épaules de Lily et l'attira contre lui. « Tu nous imagines, toi et moi, Lily Evans la préfète en chef et James Potter le maraudeur, assis sous les étoiles lors des premières gelées de Novembre, à débattre philosophiquement sur ce qu'est l'amour véritable ? »

Lily dut s'avouer vaincue et rit aussi.

« James » Dit-elle « James. Ça sonne plutôt bien non ? »

« C'est le but. Une merveilleuse personne dans un merveilleux corps avec un merveilleux prénom. Tout cela a été prévu avant ma propre naissance »

Lily rit encore. James se sentit soulagé. C'était terminé. Elle avait tiré son trait final. Tout allait pouvoir reprendre comme avant. Enfin, presque comme avant. Parce que entre avant et maintenant, il avait couché avec Lily. Et s'il avait toujours pu oublier à quel point le caractère de la rousse le fascinait, il était dur d'ignorer ses souvenirs témoignant à quel point son corps lui satisfaisait.

« La bienséance veut que combien de temps s'écoule entre le moment où tu es larguée et celui où tu t'intéresses à un autre garçon ? »

« La bienséance sorcière voudrait qu'une jeune fille ne s'en remette jamais réellement et tombe dans les filets d'un infâme séducteur tandis que le jeune homme au cœur piétiné devrait, à choix, vivre une vie de débauche totale en se morfondant dans les filles faciles ou, au contraire, devenir reclus et interdit d'amour à jamais »

Lily toussa. Elle venait d'avaler de travers. Elle jeta un regard rapide au jeune homme. « Comment je n'ai pas vu ça plutôt ? »

« Ca quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit rien. « Sans rire, Lil. Tu passeras à autre chose quand ton cœur te dira qu'il est prêt à faire confiance de nouveau. Je suppose qu'arriver à voir ton ex dans les bras d'un autre sans en être attristé est aussi un bon indicateur de guérison. C'est un peu comme un deuil. Un jour, tu y repenses et ça ne fait plus mal »

Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres. Lily se leva. « Bonne nuit, James » Murmura-t-elle en se levant. Elle serra son manteau autour d'elle et avança vers le château. « Ne guéris pas trop vite, d'accord ? »

_C'est l'heure d'oublier le passé  
Ce qui est arrivé avant  
Se cacher derrière un visage vide  
Ne pas demander trop, juste dire_


	6. Epilogue : Game Over

Voici le dernier chapitre, merci à tous les reviewers : **Althéa Catherine Broke cc Chocolatine dede111 DeyRocks Eclair O' ChOcOlat Eliane62 Endless77 ginny potter Jud3 Kritari LaLouisaBlack Lexou LilsDrue loudee malilite Marion 238 marjo_potter Maru Mia M. Johnson MiladyMoOn Miss BlaBla Nutella by Maiionette Perruche Cevenole Petite Marie Philibia Phineas is looking at you Plumiere Puky sandrine S-Blacker Sunshiine xxShimyxx Yuna Malfoy**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie**

**Game Over **

**Epilogue**

_And so the time has come, it's here_  
_The silence ends, change is near_  
_If there's a past into the clear_  
_We better take the pace_  
_Erase this face_  
_A new day has begun_

(Welcome to the univers)

« Joyeux noël Lily »

« Joyeux Noël James »

Les deux adolescents se sourirent et échangèrent leurs paquets, sans pouvoir se retenir de lancer un regard amusé autour d'eux. Ils étaient resté tous ensemble au château et avait dignement fêté le réveillon.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était dans une pagaille monstre, l'immense sapin qui l'avait jadis ornée était tombé à la renverse, des bouteilles qui avaient dues être remplies de substances diverses étaient éventrées et abandonnées sur le sol. Un tourbillon aurait fait moins de dégât sans doute.

Dans un coin de la pièce, allongé l'un sur l'autre, grognant lorsqu'ils manquaient de tomber, Sirius et Remus étaient tombés comme morts après avoir terminé leur concours. Concours qui avait pour but de déterminer lequel des deux tenait mieux l'alcool. Et puisqu'il était alors déjà quatre heures, cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Dans une position presque similaire, mais oh combien plus recherchée, Amy s'était assoupie dans les bras de Jack, son prince charmant, et son sommeil profond ne l'empêchait pas de sourire de bien être.

Un peu plus loin, Peter dormait la bouche ouverte en mâchouillant sa cravate. A côté de lui, Harrison et Edrisi, les deux autres gryffondors de leur année, auraient du mal à dénouer leurs pieds le matin venu.

Sur le canapé, Howard Hughes dormait, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir, la main posée dans la chevelure d'Holly qui avait pris possession de son ventre en tant qu'oreiller.

Lily les regarda de manière presque attendrie. Ils avaient déjà rompu trois fois depuis le début de l'année. D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, ils n'étaient pas en si bons termes avant le début de la soirée.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis se concentra sur son cadeau en ignorant les corps éparpillés de ci de là au milieu de leur salle commune. Il y avait une petite carte, qui comportait les vœux d'usage, surplombant un petit paquet carré. La jeune fille l'ouvrit. Un magnifique bracelet en perles blanches l'attendait.

Elle ne réfléchit pas beaucoup plus, se retourna sur son condisciple et lui sauta dans les bras. « Il est magnifique ! » Chanta-t-elle avec émotion à son oreille. Elle lui embrassa la joue et lui tendit le bijou qu'il s'empressa d'attacher autour de son poignet fin.

« J'aime bien quand tu souris comme ça » Dit-il d'un air distrait. Il se stoppa, le papier cadeau de son présent de noël éparpillé autour de lui. « Lily » Prononça-t-il d'une voix emplie de stupeur « Comment… »

« Rêve pas trop non plus » Se moqua gentiment la jeune fille « C'est de Amy et moi. C'était un peu trop cher pour que je paie tout. Mais à deux, c'est relativement correct »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Il se retourna vers elle, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser « Ca vaut une fortune ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, amusée de le voir si emballé. « On a eu une réduction » Elle le tapa dans l'épaule « Considère que ça rattrape tous les cadeaux que je ne t'ai pas offert ces six dernières années »

« Ouais » Grommela-t-il « Et ça rattrape aussi tous les anniversaires passés et futurs un truc pareil ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vous jure, les mecs » grinça-t-elle avec ironie « Parlez leur de Quidditch … »

Dans ses mains, James tenait l'abonnement en or. Le ticket qui lui ouvrirait les portes de toutes les rencontres officielles de la ligue de Quidditch, des éliminatoires aux finales. Et cela, à _vie_.

Il regarda à nouveau le ticket. Releva le regard vers Lily. Re-regarda le ticket. Re-fixa Lily. Elle finit par éclater de rire, recevant des grognements de plusieurs côtés de la salle. Les gens n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de se lever, noël ou pas.

« Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bête » Confia James « Mais le 25 décembre est presque le seul jour de l'année où j'ai envie de me lever »

« Les cadeaux » Ajouta rêveusement Lily

« Les bonnes résolutions » Continua James

« Le repas de fête »

« Les chants de Noël »

Lily interrompit son élan, regarda James qui devint tout rouge, et éclata à nouveau de rire. « Je mourais pour t'entendre chanter » Se moqua-t-elle

Il lui lança un regard plein de défi « Il faut les réveiller non ? » Il se remit debout, amplifia magiquement sa voix, et, avec un regard complice, se mit à chantonner avec de plus en plus d'assurance (et de volume)

« Vive le vent, vive le vent, Vive le vent d'hiver, qui s'en va, sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins verts. Vive le temps, vive le temps, vive le temps d'hiver, boule de neige et jour de l'an et bonne année grand-mère ! »

Lily avait mal aux côtes tant elle riait. Amusé d'ainsi attirer l'attention, James sauta sur une table basse et improvisa une petite danse des pieds en reprenant l'air en sifflant. La jeune fille s'essuya les joues tandis que les dormeurs ouvraient finalement leurs yeux pour regarder autour d'eux d'un air hagard, se demandant ce qui se passait et où ils étaient.

James reprit. « Sur le long chemin, tout blanc de neige banche, Un vieux monsieur s'avance avec sa canne dans la main et tout là-haut le vent qui siffle dans les branches puis souffle la romance qu'il chantait petit enfant »

Les gens se levèrent. Lily continua à rire, non plus du jeune homme – il n'était pas si mauvais à ça en fait, mais des insultes qu'il se prenait pour avoir ainsi perturbé le calme de la salle commune/dortoir. James lui tendit la main en adressant des grands sourires amusés à tous ceux qui lui hurlait de la fermer. Médusée, Lily accepta tout de même de le rejoindre sur la petite table et se mit à chanter avec lui

« Vive le vent, vive le vent, Vive le vent d'hiver, qui s'en va, sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins verts. » Remus et Sirius grimpèrent derrière eux, leurs têtes témoignant tout même des effets néfastes de l'alcool, et firent les chœurs. « Vive le temps, vive le temps, vive le temps d'hiver, boule de neige et jour de l'an et bonne »

« Silencio ! » Amy bailla « C'est mieux »

Doucement, la salle commune se vida de ses locataires, les vœux habituels furent échangés, les cadeaux donnés, et la matinée passa avant que quiconque s'en soit aperçu. Vers midi, Amy et Jack s'éclipsèrent. Lily savait que le jeune homme avait prévu un dîner en amoureux puisque tous les soupers étaient de grands banquets.

Elle se retrouva donc en tête à têtes avec les maraudeurs qui arboraient un air fatigué mais gai. Depuis qu'elle avait « quitté » James deux mois plus tôt, les choses avaient eu tendance à évoluer dans ce sens. Elle s'était retrouvée, sans trop savoir comment, à fréquenter les garçons en dehors des cours alors que quelques mois plutôt elle aurait préféré mourir que de subir ça.

Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Amy, parfois avec son copain Jack qui était un an plus jeune qu'elles (ou plutôt qui était rentré à Poudlard avec un an de retard). Mais, malheureusement ou heureusement, Amy était devenue proche de Remus avec qui elle se surprit à s'entendre à merveille. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer « l'amicalisation » des relations antre les trouble-fêtes et la préfète en chef.

Et là voilà, aujourd'hui, à avoir passé son réveillon de Noël à discuter avec James Potter. Ils avaient passé une nuit blanche, assisté aux tombées en sommeil et/ou coma éthylique de leurs camarades avec amusement, regardé le soleil apparaître sur le parc. C'était sans doute un des meilleurs souvenirs de Noël que Lily s'était fait.

« C'est l'heure du jeu de noël ! » Sirius, qui avait disparu quelques minutes dans le dortoir, réapparut au sommet des escaliers avec dans ses mains un énorme saladier transparent rempli de petits morceaux de papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Lily en regardant, intrigué, le jeune homme déposer son objet sur la table. Les trois autres garçons fixaient le saladier avec crainte. Elle piocha un papier et y vit, avec surprise, écrit le nom de « Ashley Dupuis »

« Patmol ! » Gronda James « Je croyais qu'on n'avait dis pas _devant une fille _! »

Sirius lui envoya un regard angélique. « Mais Lily nous connaît ! » Défendit-il « Elle nous aime bien »

« Elle va nous prendre pour des pervers » Assura Remus en prenant le parti de James

« Voire des obsédés » Ajouta Peter. Il adressa une grimace particulièrement laide au bol sous le regard amusé de Lily « En plus, ce truc, il m'aime pas ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, sans inquiéter de leur état mental pour autant. Après tout, cela avait déjà été bien pire ! « Peut-être Lily vous dira-t-elle ce qu'elle pense de vous après que vous lui ayez expliqué de quoi il s'agit » déclara-t-elle « Et que vous l'autorisiez à jouer ! »

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire de concert, comme si l'idée qu'elle participe frôlait le ridicule « Si tu veux Lil » Dit James « Mais tu ne nous en voudras pas de ne pas douter de ta défaite alors »

« Ceci, Miss Evans » Enchaîna Sirius avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir à la phrase assassine « Est-ce que nous avons communément appelé 'La salade de filles' »

« La salade de filles ? » Répéta-t-elle sans oser y croire

« Après la salade nantaise, la salade de thon, la salade de fruits, nous avons inventé la salade de filles » Expliqua Sirius en prenant son air important 'Je m'exprime, écoutez et taisez vous'. « A chaque jour de Noël depuis la quatrième »

« Remus ne joue que depuis la cinquième » Précisa James « Il s'encanaille » Le jeune homme concerné leva les yeux au ciel d'un air défaitiste

« Je disais donc » Reprit Sirius, désappointé qu'on le coupe « qu'à chaque jour de Noël, nous péchions une fille dans la salade du même nom »

« En fait, on ne pêche que son nom » Rajouta Peter. Sirius claqua la langue.

« Ce nom, comme notre ami Queudvert l'a si bien dit puisqu'il semble considérer, Lily, que tu n'es pas capable de voir par toi même que ce sont des morceaux de papier dans ce saladier et pas les filles de l'école emprisonnées- »

« Sirius, respire » Conseilla James

« Je m'emballe. » Il regarda Lily, qui avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire sous leurs petites piques mutuelles, et reprit l'explication « Ce nom donc désigne la fille que nous avons à séduire pour remporter la partie »

Lily, qui n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite car face à elle James avait sorti sa baguette et pointait discrètement le saladier, faillit bien s'étouffer en entendant la phrase

« Je te demande _pardon_ ? »

« Le premier de nous qui sort avec la fille désignée pour un minimum d'une semaine » Continua Sirius d'un air imperturbable « gagne. Si après deux mois, nous n'avons observé aucune victoire, nous procédons à un nouveau tirage »

« Sirius ! » Glapit Peter, faisant sursauter les autres « James tente encore de tricher ! »

Rapide comme l'éclair, tout le monde regarda James. Celui-ci observait ses ongles d'un air innocent en sifflotant. Remus fronça les sourcils. « James, ne me dit pas que … »

« Tu n'a pas osé recommencer ? » Gronda Sirius

« Enfin les gars » Tenta le jeune homme. Lily, bien qu'encore sonnée par les 'règles du jeu de Noël', s'amusa de leurs soupçons – fondés, elle avait elle-même vu James Potter ensorceler le panier « Ce serait idiot de ma part, non ? »

« C'est vrai » Concéda Remus « On a tous vu que choisir la fille qu'il voulait draguer en cinquième ne lui a pas donné un avantage quelconque »

Lily toussa bruyamment « Je le savais ! » S'exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers James « Je savais que tu n'étais pas honnête avec moi ! »

« Enfin Lil » Se défendit-il en levant les mains face à son visage de manière défensive « Je t'aurais dragué de toute façon ! autant que ça me serve à quelque chose, non ? »

Lily vit rouge. « Que ça te _serve _à quelque chose ? » Elle l'incendia du regard « Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de fois que tu m'as dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un pari ? »

« Et bien, Stricto sensu, ce n'est pas vraiment un pari… » Elle plissa les yeux « Je suis désolé »

Lily s'en satisfit et n'ajouta rien. James soupira. Il l'avait échappé bel sur ce coup-là. « Bon, et qui gagne pour le moment ? » S'enquit-elle

« Moi ! »S'écria Sirius. Il y eut des bruits choqués « bon, d'accord, moi, James et Remus sommes à égalité. Un partout. Comme c'est notre dernière année, on va se départager, hein, les mecs ? »

« Sauf si Peter gagne » Remarqua Lily avec son esprit pragmatique

« Aucune chance » Gagea celui-ci. Il envoya un regard noir à la corbeille « Je te l'ai dit, ce truc me déteste. J'ai péché Mandy Parkinson en quatrième » Lily retient une grimace à l'image de l'horrible serpentarde. Pas de chance, en effet « Puis Bellatrix Black en cinquième » Lily se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La jeune fille âgée de dix-sept ans à cette époque, venait de fiancer. Même si il n'y avait jamais eu aucune chance que Peter la séduise. « et Sélène Gulliver en sixième » Lily se mordit les joues. La jeune poufsouffle venait alors de déclarer publiquement son homosexualité.

« C'est vrai, c'est un peu injuste » Elle secoua la tête. « Bon, et quel est le but final de ce _jeu_ ? »

« Être décrit comme le maraudeur avec le plus de charme dans notre biographie ! » S'écria Sirius d'un air fier de lui.

Lily s'étouffa littéralement dans ses rires. « Votre biographie ? » Questionna-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop moqueuse.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions quitter cette école sans rien laissé à la postérité ? »

Ils étaient désespérants, conclut la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers les trois garçons à 1 point. « Et vous, qui aviez-vous pêché ? »

James inspira profondément et répondit en premier. De toute façon, Lily savait déjà qu'il avait tiré son nom – exprès. « En quatrième, j'ai eu Diana »

« Et tu es sortie avec elle, je me souviens »

« Ouais. Puis en cinquième, c'était toi. J'ai un peu forcé le destin, mais comme me l'ont rappelé ces chers amis, ça n'a servi à rien. Et en sixième, encore toi »

« Quoi ? »

« Le fruit total et entier du hasard » Assura James. « Je te rappelle que je t'avais promis de ne plus te harceler à ce moment-là » Se défendit-il.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Ca aurait été du suicide de me courir après alors que j'étais avec Howard, de toute façon » Les garçons la regardèrent, légèrement interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'elle parvenait à l'introduire dans une conversation si légèrement. Elle semblait l'avoir définitivement classé au rang des souvenirs. « Ne me fixer pas comme ça ! C'est bon, je suis passée à autre chose »

« Et bien moi » reprit Sirius « j'ai eu Stéphanie Cornwall et cette stupide garce a accepté de sortir avec moi deux heures après que Diana se soit mise avec James ! Et puis, j'ai pêché Alex Lyser – et je ne le regrette absolument pas » Murmura-t-il avec un regard rêveur. Il secoua la tête et se reprit « Puis l'année passée » Il réfléchit puis grimaça alors qu'un frisson de dégoût le parcourait « Arguine Rosier »

A nouveau, Lily retint un rire. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, l'année précédente, que Black cherchait à se rapprocher des serpentards. « Dis donc » Murmura Lily « Elle sort pas avec ton frère maintenant ? »

« Hum » Remus coupa court avant que tout ne s'envenime. « En cinquième, j'ai eu Ashley Dupuis »

« Mais elle m'est totalement dédiée » le provoqua Sirius

« Et l'année passée, ben, ça a d'abord été Jude Low. »

« D'abord été ? »

« Ben, quand en avril on s'est rendu compte que jamais tu ne sortirais avec James, que jamais Jude ne cesserait de snober Rem, que jamais Peter ne modifierait les penchants sexuels de Sélène et que jamais je ne passerait outre mon dégoût des serpentards, on a instauré la règle des deux mois » Expliqua Sirius « J'ai eu Pomfresh, Peter a eu McGo et James a récupéré Sélène. Tu m'étonnes que Remus ait gagné la manche ! »

« Vous avez misé sur les professeurs ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix étranglé. Sirius haussa les épaules. Elle frissonna de dégoût. Ils étaient définitivement étranges, pervers et obsédés. « Bon, et qui Remus… Holly ! » S'exclama Lily, en se souvenant que le jeune homme état sorti avec elle début mai

« Ouais » Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les mains, mal à l'aise. « Ca explique pourquoi j'étais pas trop bien quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait »

Lily éclata de rire. « Dire que je te plaignais de t'être fait utilisé par elle ! Merlin, c'est réellement … Tellement … »

« Tel est pris celui qui croyait prendre » Conclut Remus avec un sourire absent.

« Ouais. » Lily ferma les yeux, imagina Howard et Holly se tenir par la main et s'embrasser. Elle les visualisa se disputer puis se réconcilier. Elle imagina les mensonges qu'ils avaient dû inventer pour se cacher. Et elle réalisa avec étonnement que ça lui était égal. Sa gorge devint sèche.

Ils pouvaient faire ce qui leur plaisait, cela ne la regardait plus. Elle éprouva une sensation de liberté comme jamais auparavant. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut de James qui la fixait d'un air inquiet. James… Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Comment expliquer que ce soit vers lui qu'elle soit allée à la rupture ? Comment expliquer qu'elle se soit sentie si bien, si vite, dans ses bras ? Elle était protégée et cajolée. Elle avait cru que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait – qu'il tenait à elle suffisamment pour ce que elle ne l'aimait pas.

Mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Elle avait aimé Howard assez pour deux. Et ça n'avait pas marché. Leurs tentatives de profiter du sexe était lamentables- presque cauchemardesques quand elle s'en souvenait. Comment expliquer qu'elle se soit senti si mal à son aise, si gênée et timide, si vidée de tout ? Comment expliquer l'irrémédiable envie d'aller se doucher après que son petit ami l'ait touché et cette folle envie de recommencer encore et encore quand c'était James qui était avec elle ?

Le sexe dépend de l'amour aussi, non ?

Et puis, même si au départ ça n'avait été que ça – de la sexualité brutale, bestiale – les choses avaient changées, non ? Elle s'entendait bien avec James. Elle était à l'aise avec lui, plus encore.

Quand elle s'était rendue compte être amoureuse d'Howard, l'année précédente, elle lui avait tenu tout un discours sur le fait qu'ils étaient amis et qu'ils se désiraient mutuellement et que c'était des raisons suffisantes pour voir ce que ça donnerait ensembles. Elle avait même plaisanter avec Holly et Amy que désormais, ses plus grandes rivales seraient ss meilleures amies (Et n'avait-elle pas eu raison d'ailleurs ?)

Elle était amie avec James. C'était sûr et certain maintenant, il suffisait de voir comme ils avaient passé la nuit à parler et à s'amuser ensemble ! Et elle sentait ses joues chauffer sous ses regards et les souvenirs de leurs longues séances de câlins lui revenir en tête en le fixant. Elle était même assurée qu'au lit, tout marchait mieux qu'à merveille entre eux !

Peut-être devrait-elle tenir un nouveau discours, pour James cette fois ? Après tout, la vie valait qu'on prenne des risques, non ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la tirant de ses songes. « Ca va aller, Lily ? »

Ils la regardaient tous les quatre comme si elle allait s'effondrer. _Oh merlin,_ pensa Lily,_ ils croient que je pensais à Howard ! ils croient que je m'apitoie encore sur mon sort !_

« Entièrement et totalement guérie ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec joie, en les surprenant. « Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien » Elle jeta un regard sur le saladier. James avait toujours été celui qu'elle trouvait le plus mignon du groupe, de toute façon. Elle pouvait bien influencer un peu le destin, non ? « Bon, vous le faîtes ce tirage ? » Les pressa-t-elle.

Discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette.

« Toi en première ! » Déclarent-ils comme un seul homme avec une mine amusée. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh merlin ! » S'exclama-t-elle en feignant le plaisir de la découverte du nom. « Sélène Gulliver ! Je cherchais justement une façon de l'approcher, les hommes m'ont tellement déçue de tout façon… » Elle éclata de rire, ne sachant quoi de leurs mines choquées et inquiètes, ou de leurs mines choquées et vexées qu'elle ait réussi à attraper les maraudeurs, était le plus marrant. « Il faut que je devienne actrice » décida-t-elle « Je suis décidément trop douée »

« Heureusement que tu ne nous fréquentes que depuis deux mois » S'aperçut Remus en tendant la main au dessus de la corbeille « Le gonflement de ta tête aurait même fini par dépasser celui de James »

« hey ! » Se défendit celui-ci « je n'étais même pas présomptueux à côté de Sirius »

« Je sais » Répliqua Remus en grimaçant à la vue du nom « Personne ne peut dépasser Sirius à ce jeu là. Syrielle Leblanc… Vous croyez qu'elle a encore tous ses boutons ? »

« Faux frère » Grinça Sirius, simulant d'être vexé. « j'ai H » Sa voix devint blanche, il regarda le papier, les yeux exorbités, sans croire à sa chance « J'ai H » répéta-t-il « Ashley Dupuis ! » Il éclata de rire. « Laissez tomber les mecs, j'ai gagné. Je ne me donne pas plus de deux jours pour m'excuser de l'avoir plaquée y'a trois jours ... »

Peter soupira. Il prit tout de même un nom. « Amy Crosbi. C'est de la triche, j'ai aucune chance ! »

« Amy est sexy » Fit remarquer Sirius « Je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains »

« Amy est amoureuse, l'andouille » Lui rappela Remus « Et même moi je n'arrive pas à lui faire sortir Jack de la tête ! »

« Bon, il ne reste plus que moi » déclara James. Il prit le papier, le déplia et se figea de stupéfaction avant de jeter un regard paniqué autour de lui « Mais c'est pas possible ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche. « J'ai triché exprès pour que ça n'arrive pas ! »

« Et, c'est vrai ça ! » Cria Sirius « Tricheur ! Pourquoi on n'a pas lancé le sort anti-triche avant qu'il ne pêche ? »

Mais Lily n'écouta pas le débat sur les méthodes de James. Son cœur venait d'être réduit en bouillie. Non mais quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde qu'elle intéressait encore James ? Elle avait tiré un trait sur Howard, non ? Il devait certainement l'avoir oubliée aussi !

Elle ravala ses larmes. « Et peut-on savoir » Demanda Sirius en arrachant le papier des mains de son ami « Qui tu avais prévu de ne pas pêcher ? » Le jeune homme resta interdit une minute. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la rousse assise à côté de lui, puis à James, et se gratta le crâne. « Ca, c'est une première »

Lily se leva, prête à s'enfuir loin. Il lui faudrait à nouveau beaucoup de temps pour se remettre du rejet direct et public qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Mais elle avait essayé au moins. Elle n'avait aucun regret. Mieux valait ça que de ne pas savoir.

« Attends ! » James l'attrapa par le poignet. « je ne voulais pas… J'te jure Lily, j'ai jeté un sort d'exclusion sur ton prénom ! je ne voulais pas que tout ça vienne gâcher nos bonnes relations »

« Nos bonnes relations ? » Renifla-t-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne.

« Je ne… Je veux gagner tu vois ; mais si je dois un jour à nouveau te draguer, je ne veux pas que ce soit à cause d'un stupide jeu »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprend pas »

« je sais que tu ne veux rien d'autre que notre amitié » Dit-il « Je ne veux pas perdre ça. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile pour moi, parce que jamais tu ne me feras arrêter de t'aimer plus que ça, mais être amis c'est déjà bien, non ? Je ne voulais pas perdre ça. C'est si fragile… je ne voulais pas être obligé de briser ça pour un stupide titre de dragueur ! » Il reposa les yeux sur le saladier, autour duquel les autres suivaient avidement la conversation. « Mon sort a eu l'effet contraire »

« Tu es un crétin » Asséna-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir. « Je suis sûr que ton sort marchait. Mais, tu sais comme quoi qu'il n'y a que Remus et Peter pour être assez honnêtes et ne pas triché, non ? »

Trois regards accusateurs se tournèrent vers Sirius. Il déglutit. « Du calme, les mecs… j'ai quand même eu pas de bol, l'année passée, non ? »

« De toute façon, tu as perdu » décréta Lily.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, vif comme l'éclair « Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens ! »

« Regarde » le défia Lily avec un sourire taquin. Elle attendit une minute que son cœur ait repris un rythme normal, que ses yeux soient complètement secs et que la boule dans sa gorge soit due au stress et non pas à la tristesse. « Il va falloir que tu cours vite pour rattraper H, Sirius, très vite »

Sur ces mots, Lily se leva à nouveau, vint se planter devant James qui n'avait pas bougé et cherchait toujours où son sort s'était planté et elle lui sourit.

« C'est bête, Potter » Chuchota-t-elle « Il va falloir qu'on reste ensemble une semaine entière au moins »

Elle se pencha et frôla ses lèvres. James se recula, la surprenant car jamais, avant, il n'avait résisté à ses avances. « Aucune substance illicite dans ton sang ? » Elle secoua la tête « Pas de peine d'amour caché ? » Elle eut une moue ennuyée « Tu cherches autre chose qu'un esclave sexuel ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres « C'est une idée, ça, dis-moi … »

James secoua la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, scellant ainsi leur avenir. Aujourd'hui, tout commençait. La sensation de pouvoir tout construire, tout réussir, d'être entier, les envahit presque simultanément.

Il n'y avait pus de dominance, plus de séduction forcée, plus de douleur à taire.

Il restait juste la chaleur des corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, le plaisir de sentir leurs bouches se chercher et se trouver, leur cœur battant enfin à l'unisson dans une même direction et leurs souvenirs disparaissant, laissant la place à ceux à construire.

Lily se détacha, à bout de souffle, et caressa le visage de James. Il lui embrassa le bout des doigts et lui envoya un vrai sourire. Un sourire comme il n'avait jamais été capable d'en faire les autres fois où ils s'étaient embrassés.

« C'est bête » Murmura-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle « Tout ça va devoir durer au moins une vie… »

Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

_Et voilà que le temps est venu, C'est ici_  
_Le silence finit, le changement arrive_  
_Et si le passé entache la lumière_  
_Il faudra s'habituer _  
_A effacer ce visage_  
_Un nouveau jour a commencé_

« Welcome to the univers , 30 seconds to mars»


End file.
